Journey of Discovery
by Jillcb
Summary: This is set after Arthur's death. Gwen is Queen, with the backing of the Knights and Gaius. But there is a face missing, one that Gwen is determined to bring back to Camelot. But to do so she has to go on a journey of discovery. One that by the end, will change much of what she has always taken for granted.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE THE PLAN**

The second year after Arthur's death, Camelot had begun to blossom again. It was as if a blanket of darkness, had begun to crack. Gwen noticed it whenever she had one of her regular walks into the market. Every Wednesday afternoon she would walk there, her maid Isa at her side, smiling and shaking people's hands.

When she had first started the ritual, it had given her as much heartache, as pleasure. Everyone wanted to pass on their condolences to their much loved Queen. She would grip people's hands, say thank you, while her emotions played all over her face. For all the heartache though, it also gave her strength. She knew she had to walk tall, for the sake of her beloved kingdom. Hiding herself away in the castle was not the way to do it. Instead she wanted to be out on the streets, meeting her people, finding strength from their love, and giving out her own to them. When she had tried to explain it to the Council, some had been very doubtful. But Gwen was determined to push ahead with it, regardless. She had received support from Gaius, who had watched proudly as Gwen, talked around the descenters.

After each session, Gwen would walk with Gaius, and they would talk. The hurt she felt from Arthur's death was still evident, but with being Queen, it kept her busy, stopping her mind from too much sadness. Gaius though, she thought sadly, was struggling quite a bit. The last couple of years had aged him a lot. At first Gwen had wanted him to be her court advisor, but though he had done it, and performed in the role well, in his usual meticulous way, Gwen knew he was hurting. Not just missing Merlin, but also Arthur, and his old life.

Gwen had suggested to Gaius that he get in touch with Alice, his old flame. Gwen had been surprised, when he opened up to her about Alice. She remembered with a smile, how as he spoke about her, the years had fallen away from his face, and suddenly he looked a completely different man. Gwen had made a mental note, to track Alice down, and persuade her to come to Camelot, to be with Gaius. Now that magic was flourishing in Camelot, there was no need for her exile any longer. But even having Alice back, would not stop Gaius fretting about Merlin, as she did herself.

Oh Merlin where are you, she wondered, feeling suddenly sad. She had learnt much from Gaius about the great warlock. Some didn't surprise her, hadn't she always known that there was something different about him, and yet she wasn't able to pinpoint what, but his devotion to Arthur had always been so clear. The more she had learnt from Gaius, the more in awe she became of him. She realised the debt Camelot, Arthur and herself owed to him. While it had made her proud of him, it had also made her sad. How lonely it must have been for him, she thought, if only I had known, I could have been there for him more often. There had to be a way of tracking him down, she thought desperately, she had to somehow find him, and bring him back home.

It was during a meeting with Sir Leon, that she suddenly hit upon an idea. She loved her sessions with him, always so supportive of her, in ways that reminded her of Arthur. So determined to do the right thing, Arthur's death had hit all the Knights hard, none more so then Leon. But despite this, he was always ready to do what was expected of him. With Arthur's death Leon had stood up, and been counted, he was someone she knew she could always rely on. They had weekly talks together. To begin with both had gained a comfort from it. Gwen knew she could not off got through it without his love and support. As well as that, she also began to understand, the spirit that existed between the Knights of Camelot. Leon was the person who acted as a link between them and the Council. Gwen made sure that any discord or unhappiness, was immediately reported to her, so she could discuss it with Leon. She was determined to remind the Knights that they still had an important role to play inside the Camelot community. It was at such a meeting that she suggested her idea.

"Leon, I feel I need to get out into the outer villages a bit more." Gwen started, noting that a look of concern had passed Leon's face. "being in Camelot is all very well, but I don't feel that I know enough about the Kingdom as a whole."

"Well that's not a problem," he smiled, "I'm sure one of the Lords would only be too happy to advise you on such matters."

"Yes I've no doubt they could," Gwen replied "But you only learn so much, by reading a report. You don't get any sort of feel for the people, I feel I need to attempt to know those people outside Camelot, as well as those here. Besides which I have a couple of other ideas that I would like to put into operation." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Right," Leon, regarded her closely, "What might they be?" he asked curiously.

"I'm worried about Gaius, he is looking so worn down." Gwen pulled out a sheet of paper." In one of our conversations he mentioned a woman named Alice, they were engaged about twenty years ago." Gwen laughed at Leon's expression, "Yes I know it took me by surprise too. Alice was a healer, but sadly she fell victim, to the magic ban, and was forced to leave Camelot, suddenly."

"I had no idea. Do you know where she is now?" Leon asked, suddenly very interested.

"All I know is she made for one of the outer villages north of Camelot. I would love to track her down, and bring her back here."

Leon smiled at Gwen's sudden enthusiasm. "Are you intending in telling Gaius about this?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not too sure, about how to deal with that." She admitted. "On the other hand, if we just get a message to Alice, then we can leave it up to her, as to what she does."

"Well as luck has it, we're due to go on patrol in that area pretty soon. I will make some enquiries, discreetly of course," he winked.

"I was just about to suggest that." Gwen replied grinning.

"Oh what was the second idea you had?" Leon asked

Gwen sighed "Ah this, will be a lot more difficult I fear. I want to track down Merlin. This Kingdom owes such a debt to him Leon, and well I get the feeling, he isn't too far away. I hate the idea of him, being on his own, blaming himself. I would like to head this myself, I'm determined to find him, if he doesn't want to come back, well that's fine. But I just want to know he is okay. Arthur would of wanted that. I thought the place to start might be Ealdor. I get the feeling he won't be too far away from Hunith."

"It would be nice to see him," Leon admitted. When Leon had learnt about Merlin's magic, it had shook him quite a bit. Of all the Knights he was the most distrustful of magic. Many years of fighting sorcerer's and other magic people had led him to being wary. But as time had gone by, he remembered the Druids saving his life, but also of how devoted to Arthur, Merlin had been. He had slowly come to realise, that not all sorcerer's used their skills for bad deeds. Indeed some used it only for good. He had suddenly seen Merlin in a new light. He had laughed at how he'd never been much good with a sword, or any other weapon. Yet he also remembered, that no matter how dangerous the quest, Merlin was always by Arthur's side, protecting him. He knew the Queen was right, they did all owe Merlin a debt, but how easy would it be to find him, he wondered.

"What would you like to do then?"

"Well I could accompany you to some of the outer villages, and maybe on the way back, we could drop off at Ealdor. I haven't seen Hunith for years, though she sometimes writes still, I would love to see her again." Gwen smiled, a pleading look on her face.

"We'll have to mention this at the next Council meeting, there maybe some opposition too." Leon remarked.

"Well leave that to me." Gwen smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO START OF THE JOURNEY**

Two weeks later, Gwen had set off from Camelot with Leon, Percival, Danber, a young servant, who'd just started and five other Knights. She suddenly felt alive, being out and about. Much as she loved Camelot, and her people, the rigour of her life inside the courts could be wary. She'd had a huge fight with some of the Lords about this trip away. Some had felt the Queen leaving was disrespectful to Camelot. Gwen had faced them, and had said quietly, but sincerely, that she was not just Queen of Camelot, but also Queen of the villages outside too. Those people had a right to know that the Queen, was genuinely interested in their communities too.

Although he felt a bit nervous about the idea, Gaius had spoken up for Gwen. Gwen felt touched that he was prepared to go out of his way, to help her. He had looked especially frail recently, but he was still prepared to speak up for her in Court. Gwen had decided in the end, to stay quiet about Alice, fearing that if Alice did not come back to Camelot, that it would be a huge disappointment for Gaius. They would get a message to her, and hopefully she would make her own way to Camelot.

As they prepared to ride through the forest of Ascetir, Gwen made the most of having the sun on her face, with a lovely cool breeze overhead. She remembered passed treks through the forest, with Arthur, the forest had always spooked her. Yet strangely today she revelled in the feeling of freedom. The birds sang from the trees, it was almost as if nature was performing for her, as she rode by. There was a general mood of happiness in among the group, as well as weariness.

"Never thought I'd be escorting you through here." Percival smiled.

"You are lucky you are," Gwen laughed as she recalled the battle she'd had, at the court.

"I have to say you were most impressive." Leon said, swatting a fly, as they moved deeper into the forest. "How you didn't hit Sir Lydon, is one of life's miracles." He said to general amusement.

"Oh Sir Lydon is a pussycat." She laughed.

"I'll remind you of that statement the next time you come in complaining of him, at our next meeting." Leon laughed.

"Well he has his moments, I have to admit." Gwen smiled, "How long before we get to Galon?" she asked, noticing the sudden change in the breeze.

"A couple more hours we should be there, providing we don't have any diversions. We will stop for a break, I'm sure Danber, can come up with one of his lovely stews."

Danber blushed, "I'm not so sure about lovely Sir Leon", the boy said.

Gwen looked at Danber, smiling "I have heard great things about these stews Danber, they say you better then Audrey!"

"I'm not so sure about that your highness", the boy said, colouring slightly.

"Don't be so modest Danber, I'm really looking forward to it."

"I hope it lives up to your expectations then." The boy laughed nervously.

"If not you'll be walking home," Percival exclaimed looking seriously.

"Oh." The boy gulped.

"Don't worry Danber, he was joking." Gwen laughed lifting a playful finger to Percival.

"Now might be a good time to stop." Leon announced, there's a stream over there, we will give the horses a drink."

They came to a pretty covet, with a busy stream running through it. It had rocks around it, a clearing big enough to set up camp. Danber, got to work cooking his stew, as Leon helped Gwen off her horse. Gwen took a good look around, the place had seemed strangely familiar, and yet she was pretty sure she'd never been here before. She walked around trying to get a good view of the place. She suddenly felt curiously cold, as if a shadow had passed through her. Sensing her unease, Leon was by her side.

"You okay?" he asked

"For a moment I felt as if I knew the place." She explained shivering suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure we've passed through here on patrol." Leon said "Can't say it is that memorable though." He smiled comfortingly.

"No I'm sure it's nothing" Gwen replied. "There's a lovely smell coming from over there Danber."

"It'll be ready soon, your highness." Danber smiled, stirring away furiously.

Soon they were sitting down and eating. The ride had made everyone really hungary. To Gwen it genuinely tasted like the best stew she'd ever eaten. She smiled over at Danber.

She had become very fond of the boy. He had some endearing habits that reminded her of Merlin, in his earlier days. Thinking of Merlin again, had her suddenly feeling tense. Supposing she couldn't track him down, he was a sorcerer after all, she guessed that he could disappear at will, if he really didn't want to be found. She suddenly thought he could be around here, watching them as they travelled. It was strange, at times she did feel as if he was extremely near, it was a feeling she got from time to time.

A feeling she was nervous to express, as she feared people would think she was mad. Merlin had disappeared, after Percival had found him, with Arthur. Percival had described him as bereft, refusing to come back to Camelot. Percival had done his best to persuade him to come back, Merlin had in the end, promised that he would at some time. But he had refused to say when.

Gwen guessed he had just needed time, and was prepared to be patient, understanding his need to grieve. She on the other hand,had been forced to get on with it. It was her duty to take over from Arthur, and at times she felt the strain endlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE THE MEETING**

Eventually they continued on their journey to Galon, the border village, reaching it a couple of hours later. They were met by the town elder, a strapping man named Tamer. He bowed awakwardly to Gwen, squeezing her hand, then embarrassingly dropping it, as he remembered who she was. Gwen warmed to him immediately. His wife a small busy woman, invited Gwen to their hut, giving her a drink, as she explained what life in the village was like. It reminded Gwen of her first time in Ealdor, when she, Morgana, and Arthur, had gone their to help Merlin deal with some bandits who had invaded the village. Life was extremely simple, the people grew their own food, as much as they needed to live on. She revelled in the community spirit that existed among the townfolk. She laughed as she recalled how Arthur would sometimes say, he would like to leave Camelot, to be a farmer. She had known Arthur well enough, to know life in a village like this would bore him silly. He had needed the hustle and bustle of Camelot life, to be completely contented. She sighed suddenly memories coming thick and fast.

Suddenly a little girl arrived from nowhere. She wore her hair in a tidy pony-tail, she looked at Gwen earnestly.

"Are you really a Queen?" she asked Gwen

"Yes," Gwen replied, then taking the girl's hand, "but I am never too busy, to speak to you." She smiled. "Where do you live?"

The girl pointed to a hut opposite, "That's my home, would you like to see it." She asked.

Gwen smiled, "I would love to, what's your name?"

"Gaer." The girl smiled pulling Gwen by the hand. Gwen smiled at Leon as the girl pulled her outside. As they went through the entrance, Gwen noticed a youngish looking woman, stirring a pot. The woman gave a start, suddenly jumping towards Gwen in surprise.

"Gaer, what are you doing pulling the Queen in here?" she asked. Looking at Gwen, she said "I'm sorry your highness." She said bowing, "She has always been so quizzical, she said, pointing at her daughter.

"Please there is no need to address me so formerly." Gwen said, smiling. As Gwen looked around the hut, a thought suddenly came to her. Gaer's mother was a sorceress.

"You have magic?" Gwen said, smiling.

The woman tensed for a moment, regarding Gwen

"Please don't be afraid," Gwen said "I'm keen to learn about magic, have your family always used it?" she asked

"Yes my father was a sorcerer, he lived in Camelot for a while, but was forced to move, when the purge began." She said, "My name is Vivien." She smiled.

"How did the village people take to you? Gwen asked, looking around the benches, which were full of potions and pots, not unlike Gaius's she thought.

"They were quite suspicious to start off with. I only told Tamer to begin with. He advised me, to keep quiet, until we had settled in. Once people got to know me, they understood I wasn't going to turn them into toads." She remarked with a smile. "I think it's really good that you've overturned the ban on magic." Vivien said.  
"I once knew a sorcerer," Gwen said, "Not that I knew he was of course. He worked for my husband in actual fact. I always knew there was something about him, from the first moment I met him. He was somehow different, to everyone else. In fact Camelot owes a lot to him, a lot more than most people know."

"You sound like you miss him." Vivien remarked

"I've not seen him, since my husband's death. I worry about him, I just want to know he is alright." Gwen sighed.

"I feel sure, you will see him again." Vivien said, as she tied up a bottle, and put it on the shelf.

"I hope you are right." Gwen, got up, "Well it's been nice talking to you both, and Gaer, I hope you will do well at school."

Gaer laughed, "Wait till I tell everyone you came to our home"

Gwen laughed, "It's been a pleasure, I hope one day you will pay Camelot a visit."

"Maybe one day we will." Vivien replied seeing Gwen out of the door. "I hope you track down your friend. I feel he is not too far away." Gwen nodded, suddenly feeling more determined then ever to track Merlin down.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR JOURNEY TO EALDOR**

Of the parties final day in the various villages, they had been invited to a performance, by the villages children. It had been a long but funny experience, which Gwen had enjoyed. The children were obviously thrilled to be able to perform in front of a Queen. Gwen loved speaking to them afterwards, making sure that they all felt important, and not over-rawed by who she was. She considered the whole venture had been worth doing. She'd had the chance to meet various people, and to see how life had affected individual villages in her Kingdom. Having said that, she had to admit, to being quite glad, the trip was coming to an end. There was only so much riding, she could put up with.

As the horses were made ready for their trip home, Gwen's mind turned to what she knew would be the most difficult bit. Trying to track down trip to Ealdor would take about a day's riding to get there, Leon had remarked to her. So she had a day to think through, exactly what she had to ask, she thought to herself. She was really looking forward to seeing Hunith again.

The women had become especially close, after Gwen's exile in Ealdor, after her falling-out with Arthur. Gwen had looked upon Hunith as her second mother. The two of them had continued to write to one another, after Gwen became Queen. Though both had written a little less, the odd letter still got through. Gwen loved hearing about how Hunith was spending her days, and all about the news of life in Ealdor. But most of all, she loved the little bits that Hunith would write about her beloved son Merlin. Gwen had never known of a mother and son relationship, that was as close as the one Hunith and Merlin had. Whenever Gwen had spoken about Hunith to Merlin, Gwen could hear the immense pride and love, in his voice, as he described his mother to her. The two seemed to share a huge bond with each other, Gwen was pretty sure, whatever had happened to Merlin recently, he would of at least dropped into his mother's at some stage. It seemed as good a place to start the search as any.

As the party left the last village and made for Ealdor, the weather had changed considerably. All of a sudden a biting cold wind was coming from the east, which made Gwen tie her shawl tighter around her neck. It was mainly open country that they were now riding through. There seemed to be no break from the wind, and it seemed to batter the horses as they rode on, with a ferocity that took them all by surprise. Although at least the wind was behind them, which meant they were making good progress quickly. Before long, Gwen recognised the outskirts of Ealdor. Leon had suggested a quick break for the horses, to get a drink and a rub down, reckoning they would make Ealdor in less than an hour. Gwen was quite happy with the suggestion, feeling for the first time, a bit saddle sore, but also somehow apprehensive.

She sat down in some grass, very deep in thought. Leon joined her, giving her a drink.

"Well we're nearly in Ealdor." He smiled. "Have you thought about the fact, that Hunith may not know about Merlin? He asked a concerned frown on his face.

"I was thinking of that possibility right now." She admitted "Having said that, I can't really see Merlin not visiting his mother at all. They had such a bond, he would never leave Hunith worrying." She said, enjoying the drink. "Anyway it will be lovely to see Hunith again, I'd just like to know that she is okay."

"How is she going to feel about us dropping in like this? Leon asked suddenly.

"She would always end her letters with, one day I hope you will all visit Ealdor again." Gwen laughed "I'm sure she'll only be to happy, to see us." Gwen got up.

"Come on, we need to make it to Ealdor by night fall." Leon said, looking concerned about the sudden darkness of the sky.

The rest of the journey to Ealdor was uneventful. It was beginning to lightly rain, by the time they arrived there. Gwen was just happy to see the familiar track that led to the huts, as she rode in, she marvelled at how a village like Ealdor could seem the same, after so many years. They had started to dismount, as a familiar figure, came running towards them. Gwen smiled, and held her arms out wide, as Hunith ran to her, and embraced her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE THE REUNION**

"I knew you'd come back." Hunith said as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long," Gwen smiled tears still glistening in her eyes.

"You must all be so cold, there's a stable just across there, for all the horses. Then you must come in, I'm cooking some stew, there will be plenty for everyone." Hunith said, leading Gwen into her home.

The knights took their horses into the stable, just as the rain began pouring from the sky. Leon looked around, satisfied.

"This will be fine, Danber can you, rub the horses down, see they have plenty to drink, then if you're lucky, there will be something left for you to eat." He laughed ruffling Danber's hair.

"Of course Sir Leon, I'll be as quick as I can." The boy smiled, eager as ever to please.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Gwen asked Hunith, as she sat at the table, watching Hunith preparing the dinner.

"You are a guest in my house," Hunith smiled, recognising even now Gwen's difficulty, of allowing people to do things for her.

"I know," Gwen smiled "You'd think I'd be use to it by now."

"Now that you're Queen, surely by now, you're learning to accept it?"

"I'm not sure I am." Gwen replied, "It just never feels right, when you've been brought up to serve people yourself. I suppose it's just habit." She sighed. "Arthur was always having to point it out to me."

"I seem to recall a certain someone described you as an independent spirit."

So far Hunith and Gwen had skipped around, mentioning Merlin by name. Neither had meant it disrespectfully, it was as if by mentioning him, it would mean that that they'd be forced to confront their worries, and it seemed that neither had the heart for it yet. Gwen closed her eyes, angry that yet again she was letting him down, by putting herself first. She looked at Hunith

"When did you last see Merlin?"

Hunith sat down at the table opposite Gwen, Gwen reached out and held her hand, ready to take Hunith's concerns onboard.

"About six months ago. He still seems so lost, he just doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. I had thought that he was getting better. But his eyes are just so empty Gwen, as though there is no light in them anymore."

Gwen on hearing it, closed her eyes, angry with herself that she hadn't looked for him sooner.  
"I should have been looking for him before." Gwen said, looking at Hunith straight in the face. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly it was Hunith's turn to support Gwen. "No you have your duties now, you're Queen of Camelot. Merlin would never of blamed you, and neither do I. It is hard enough taking on Merlin's grief, I don't want to have to take yours as well." Hunith said, passing Gwen a hankie.

"To think I came here with a plan, to find Merlin." Gwen suddenly smiled, "I think it's about time I pulled myself together. We will find him Hunith, I won't rest personally, until I can bring him back."

"I just wish I could tell you where he was." Hunith said sadly.

"Well he has to be somewhere." Gwen said, turning her head, as Leon, Percival and Danber arrived.

"Well that is one lovely smell." Percival said, before turning to Danber, "See that is the smell of a fine stew."

The boy blushed, "It smells lovely." He smiled, "maybe you could give me some hints," he suggested to Hunith.

Gwen laughed, "Stop it Percival, I think Danber makes a fine stew."

The boy smiled bashfully, "Thank you your highness."

Hunith laughed then looked at Gwen.

"Does he remind you of a certain someone?" Gwen laughed.

"There is certainly some thing about him." Hunith laughed. "Would you help me dish up Danber please."

"Yes of course," the boy replied only too happy to be a help.

The rest of the evening passed in a happy atmosphere, Hunith clearly enjoying fussing over her guests. She gave them an update of life in Ealdor, the problems they were facing. Gwen made sure it was all noted down, eager to help all she could.

Leon announced tomorrow that the Knights would go out on patrol of the immediate area. They would pick Gwen up on their way back. Gwen nodded, happy that she would spend the best part of the day with Hunith, and reminding herself of her past life in Ealdor. The Knights made their excuses and retired to the back room, where they would sleep. Gwen, though was too restless to sleep immediately. Sensing it, Hunith took over by the fire, and encouraged her to open up.

"I still miss him so much, Hunith." Gwen said sadly. "Being busy is a blessing, it stops me from thinking too much, about him. But come the night, and he is all I can think of. I thought after two years, it would start to get easier." She smiled sadly.

"Oh Gwen, I can tell you, it never gets easy. In the end you accept it, and just carry on. But deep down it will always be there. Eventually though, you will start to remember the good times, and they will get you through.I still miss Balinor, even though it's been more years then I care to remember." She said, a distant look on her face.

Gwen had been very touched that when she was exiled in Ealdor, Hunith had told her about Balinor. She had been broken hearted about her break up with Arthur, still stunned by what had happened, and of her shame. One night, Hunith had sat her down, and told her about Merlin's father, and the way they were forced apart. Sharing the moment with Hunith, had suddenly made Gwen feel less alone, and determined to make the best of the future. It also forced her, to never give up entirely on Arthur, maybe somehow there was a way, for them to be together again.

Hunith had brought a box over to where Gwen sat. She opened it and smiled, "I kept all his letters, everyone of them. He was such a good writer, he wrote such beautiful letters. It was like we were together, when I read them out loud. I could picture him next to me." She laughed, "That probably sounds a bit crazy."

"No, not at all." Gwen smiled, "At least you have those as a reminder."

"It will get easier, Gwen." She said.

"It so nice to be able to talk about it too someone. Back in Camelot, I feel as though I have to, keep strong all the time. Once in a while it's nice to be the weak one. Thanks for that, I think I'm ready to sleep now."

"You can have Merlin's old bed, not as comfortable as your usual bed, I'm afraid." Hunith apologised.

"I dare say I'll survive." She said, "Sleep well."

Gwen pulled the single blanket back, and had a brief look round the room. If was pretty much as she remembered. She smiled as she heard the snoring of the Knights, nearby, and went to lay down, but something caught her eye. Over on the single cupboard near her bed, was a statue. She went over and picked it up, looking at it with interest. She realised it was actually a dragon, which had obviously been hand made by someone. She supposed it belonged to Merlin, she shivered as she remembered her own meeting with the dragon that had escaped from underneath Camelot, all those years ago. She fingered the dragon, enjoying the smoothness on her fingers. Suddenly a feeling overcame her, almost as if someone else was in the room with her. She shook her head, oh stop it she thought. She put the dragon down, but as she took her hand by her side, it moved towards her. At first, she felt a kind of terror. But suddenly she felt calm, as something occurred to her.

"Merlin, I'll find you." She said softly outloud.

But all she got was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX PORRIDGE AND MEMORIES**

Gwen had woken up the next morning, with a start. Sunshine was flooding into the room, and Gwen jumped out of bed, with a strange feeling of intense happiness. What has got into me, she wondered, but smiled despite herself. She got dressed, and made her way outside looking for the Knights. But they'd obviously already left. She came back inside, to be met by a busy Hunith.

"You slept well." Hunith smiled, "Here I'll make you some porridge."

"Thank you. Yes I must of." Gwen laughed "In fact I can't remember the last time I have slept better."

"Well you obviously needed it." Hunith brought over her porridge. "What are your plans for today. I'm afraid some of the villagers have realised that we have a rather important guest staying here. I don't suppose you could maybe have a word with a couple of people, while you're here."

"Of course I can, we will go after I've finished this, if you like. If there is time I'd also like to go for a walk too."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"That was lovely." Gwen said after empting her bowl, as she took it out, Hunith suddenly laughed.

"What?" Gwen asked curiously

"I was remembering a certain someone, and his experience of our rather basic cuisine".

"Arthur." Gwen breathed, laughing. "You've no idea how hard I told him off, for not eating his breakfast. I still can't believe I said what I did, even now." She laughed re-living the moment.

"This must off seemed a whole new world to him." Hunith smiled "But I always knew he had an honest heart. That is what I would always tell Merlin. Not many masters would of done what Arthur did."

"No." Gwen said taking Hunith's hand. "Well let's go and meet some villagers."

What had started off as being a couple of villagers, naturally turned into quite a few more, as word spread, that Queen Guinevere, was in Ealdor. Not that Gwen minded, she was at her element, when talking to ordinary people. Having come from that background herself, she instinctively knew, what was important, and what people's fears where. From the young child, to the older man or woman, Gwen would talk to them, as if she was friend, rather than a ruler. If only she could do this more of the time, she thought, as Hunith and her, walked back.

Already the shadows had started to form, although Gwen guessed there was still a couple of hours more of good light to go. She suddenly felt restless to get out and walk, with the sun on her face.

"Time for that walk now, you're welcome to come too." She said.

"Don't think I have walked in a long time." Hunith laughed, but suddenly she came to a decision. "It's a lovely day, why not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN THE UNEXPECTED MEETING**

Gwen had persuaded Hunith to walk somewhere, she'd taken Merlin, when he was younger. The walk had taken them through the patch of trees, where Gwen had, told Arthur off, all those years ago. Gwen smiled to herself at the memory, suddenly seeing the shocked look on his face, as she lectured him, about his lack of manners.

They had come to the edge of a small forest, Gwen could hear a stream nearby, babbling away. She walked towards it, clapping her hands together, as she took in the pretty scenery. She had always loved streams, from her early childhood. Her father Tom would often take her and Elyan, and they would often spend days frolicking in the water. Coming to a clearing near where they could watch the stream, Gwen and Hunith sat down on a large fallen tree trunk, and surveyed the scenery, enjoying the last hours of the sun, on their faces. Gwen felt completely at one with the surroundings, feeling as if nothing could hurt them. Camelot suddenly seemed a long way, away.

"This is beautiful, Hunith." She said, "So peaceful."

"Merlin loved this place. He would call it his little Kingdom," Hunith said a sad smile on his face. "Whenever he was upset, here was where he'd be. Hiding away somewhere."

"Hunith, I really feel he is not too far away from here, even now." Gwen smiled.

"I would love to think so. Much as I've enjoyed this, I need to get back." Hunith said, getting up.

"Do you mind if I stay a bit longer?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, I mean is it wise, you're a Queen, Gwen, if anything happened."

Gwen pulled her cloak back, revealing a gleaming sword, "Leon has always insisted I carried it with me, on this trip." She smiled, "I'm fine, really. Anyway I feel really safe here, for some reason. It's not often I get the chance for a bit of real peace."

"Well I suppose, but please don't stay too long." Hunith pleaded.

"I won't I promise." Gwen touched her hand in reassurance.

Hunith nodded and began to walk away. Gwen as she watched the water, could hear Hunith's footsteps get fainter. Eventually she was totally alone, she revelled in the silence of the forest, with only the stream for company. No wonder Merlin called it his Kingdom, she thought to herself. It seemed like a world apart. It was a wonder to Gwen that such places still existed. She closed her eyes, the sun warming her face, she loved Camelot of course, but it suddenly seemed a mad world, compared to this one. She relaxed against the tree trunk, allowing her mind to wonder, her eyes gently closing. It was the last thing she remembered, as sleep overtook her.

Gwen wasn't sure what had woken her. It could have been the change of the breeze, going from cool, to cold. The lack of the sun shining on her face. But she suddenly felt, a little less sure of where she was. Pull yourself together she told herself angrily, as she forced her head to clear, and prepared to make her way back to Hunith. But much as she tried to think, she suddenly became less sure of how she had got there. Or more important, which way she had to go now. She could feel her heart begin to beat harder, and her nerves jangling around. She was struggling so much, that she only saw the figure in front of her, at the last moment.

Gwen suddenly found herself facing a young woman, she guessed in her twenties. The woman had been collecting firewood, and gave a start as if she too, had been taken by surprise. The initial suspicion of both of them, eventually gave way, as Gwen remembered who she was.

"It Vivien isn't it?" she asked, giving a little smile, yet still feeling apprehensive.

"Yes, what on earth are you doing here, your highness?" Vivien asked

"Oh please,I don't think I need my title at the moment. I'd come out here on a walk, with a friend, but I've got a bit lost now." Gwen, suddenly felt quite silly.

"You want to get back to Ealdor I take it?" Vivien asked.

"I'd be grateful if you could put me on the right path."

"Of course I will take you." Vivien said, suddenly a man's voice called

"Vivien?"

Gwen jumped as she suddenly realised they were not alone. Vivien looked at Gwen uncertainly.

"I just need to" Vivien pointed back to where the voice was coming from.

"Of course I'll wait."

Before Vivien had the chance to leave the voice called out again,

"Vivien, what are you doing?"

Gwen suddenly realised her heart was pounding again, there was something about the voice, that was familiar. She turned around, to see the man was now talking earnestly to Vivien. She tried to take him in, he was a tall man, dark hair, and had a way of talking with his hands. She decided to move closer to them, all the while studying the man intently as she did so. If only he would look up, just so she could be sure, she thought. Then suddenly he did, and Gwen was rooted to the spot.

"Merlin." She said softly.

Merlin looked up, his blue eyes clouding over for a second, before suddenly clearing.

"You worked it out then Gwen." He said, quietly, "you always were the intelligent one."

Vivien stepped away, "I think you two have a lot to talk about. I won't be far away." She smiled.

"Make sure you come back Vivien." Merlin called softly.

"I'm so sorry –" Merlin began, but he never got the chance to finish the sentence, as Gwen had wrapped him up in a warm embrace.

To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT THE PROMISE**

Gwen had no idea how long they'd hugged for. When she slowly let him go, she had a good look at him. The first thought that hit her, was how haggared he looked. The Merlin she remembered of the golden days, had walked tall and proud. Now he moved around, as if he was carrying a huge load on his shoulders. His eyes darted nervously around, his manner was distant, as if he had no real connection with the present world. His whole being, filled her with incredible sadness, and a little anger, at herself, for not trying to find him earlier.

"Oh Merlin." She said, taking his hand, "I'm really sorry, I should of looked for you earlier." Her eyes were full of so much compassion,that for a second Merlin felt unable to even function. Why was she apologising to him, when he was the one who needed to, he wondered.

"Gwen I'm the one who should be sorry, it's my fault Arthur is no longer here, it was my destiny to protect him, and I couldn't do it. I failed you and everyone in Camelot."

"No Merlin, you look at me, you did not fail anyone, least of all Camelot. We all owe you a huge debt, Arthur, me, everything you did over the years. I wished I'd been there for you, I feel as if I failed you, I was so busy with Arthur, and being Queen, I failed to see how much you had on your plate. It's funny." Gwen smiled.

"What's funny?" Merlin asked

"I thought I knew you really well, I thought nothing would surprise me about you. I look at you now, and realise you were so much more impressive, then even I thought. You any idea how incredible that is?"

For a second Merlin stared at the ground silently, "I suppose you'd like to know what I've been doing these last couple of years." He finally said.

"Only when you are ready to tell me." Gwen said, "I'd like to think you could tell me anything you need to."

"You must be so busy now, you're Queen. I don't want to waste your time." As he said the words, Gwen noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Merlin you're my friend, I always have time for my friends, I need you to know that, or else I'd be too busy worrying about you, to be a Queen." She ended with a smile. " I just wanted to know you were okay, and I wanted you to know, that if ever you wish to return to Camelot, there will be a position waiting for you. But that's up to you. I'm not going to pressure you to talk,that can wait for another time."

"Thanks for that, I still don't feel quite ready yet." Merlin said sadly, "Sometimes I wonder if I ever will. Sometimes the days seem so dark Gwen."

Gwen crouched by Merlin taking his hand, "I know Merlin believe me. Maybe I'm the lucky one, being Queen, I have little time to think. All I can do is hope that Arthur will be proud of the job I'm doing in his absence." She said sadly.

"He is proud of you, believe me Gwen. So am I." For the first time Merlin managed a smile.

Gwen wiped away a tear. "Now look what you've got me doing." Gwen smiled through her tears. "Something you can tell me about now, Vivien, are you two together? She's so nice."

Merlin smiled a real smile, Gwen was struck by how tender it was. "Vivien would like to mother me." He said. "I keep telling her I'm a hopeless case, but she won't give up. She's a very sweet natured person, I met her shortly after Arthur had died. I was travelling around. I hadn't even seen my mother, I didn't really feel ready to see anyone. I ended up in Galon. I was so low then, god knows why she bothered with me. I could barely bother to eat anything, yet she'd come round at all hours of the night, and cook me a meal, and nag me till I eat it." He smiled. "She almost annoyed me to start off with, I just wanted to be left alone. But then suddenly I started to look forward to her visits, maybe that's when I started to live again."

Gwen smiled, "I'm so glad, you came across her. You need to keep hold of someone like that."

"Well I don't where we'll end up, but I'm enjoying being with her and Gaer is a delight. So who knows? Gwen, how is Gaius, I hope he's still with you"

"He is still with us, he sends his love, goes without saying he is missing you. We've managed to track down Alice though, I'm hoping she will arrive in Camelot soon."

"Gwen." Merlin laughed, "That is so you!"

"What is?" she asked taken aback.

"You always were a matchmaker." He teased.

Gwen laughed, relieved to see Merlin really let go for a second. She then turned, a serious look on her face. "Merlin I need to ask a favour of you."

"Yes I will take you there, the moment you feel ready for it." He said before she asked the question. "It's a beautiful lake, so serene and peaceful, I'll guarantee you will feel his presence when you're there."

There was a pause, before Gwen said, "Thank you. And thank you for being there for him, when I couldn't. I get so much comfort knowing he wasn't alone, when he died." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for bothering to find me, and yes one day I will come to Camelot. Tell Gaius, to get that dinner on, he'll know what you mean," he said with a smile.

They hugged each other, for a long minute. Gwen could hear footsteps from behind.

"If you are ready I'll take you back to Ealdor." Vivien said.

"Thank you Vivien. Merlin what should I tell Hunith?"

"Tell her, I love her, and I'll see her soon." Merlin said with a smile, that reminded Gwen of the old days.

"I will. Take care Merlin."

"And you Gwen."

Gwen and Vivien began the trek back to Ealdor, all of a sudden Gwen felt a lightness of step, she hadn't felt in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE THE DECISION**_

 _Autumn was rapidly arriving. The winds had become more cold and strong, throwing the leaves off the trees as they blew. Merlin pulled his jacket round his neck, shivering as he picked some herbs. In actual fact, he quite enjoyed afternoons such as these. The changes in the seasons, somehow improved his moods. That and the fact that, he'd now made the decision to move in with Vivien._

The decision had become almost natural in a way. He had found himself spending more and more time with Vivien and Gaer. At first he had struggled with it, having been use to his own company. But life with the two of them had been so easy going, that he suddenly found himself, acclimatising extremely quickly. He felt like they'd always been together. Considering where he'd come from, hardly being able to function, after Arthur's death, he felt as if he'd come a long way.

"Is this what we need?" a child's voice called, making Merlin jump.

"Let me have a look Gaer." Merlin smiled as she came skipping over to him, her dark hair flying behind her in the wind. Merlin took the flower from her and looked at it closely, before replying. "Well you have a definite talent for this little one. If only I'd come across you before."

Gaer beamed, never happier, then when Merlin was praising her. Merlin laughed, at times like this Gaer reminded him of Vivien. She had the same manner, the ability to cheer people up, by just being herself. The little girl reminded him of a thrown ball, as she bounced around constantly, moving on her toes like a dancer. Taking her by the hand he led her to a clump of rosemary.

"We need a couple of bunches, then we had better go home, or else I will be in trouble." He grinned

"Mother said she was going to show me how to make some potions tomorrow." Gaer said, a little smile playing on her lips. "Will you teach me some magic?" she asked.

"We'll have to see about that." Merlin said, "I think first, you need to tidy that room of yours." He winked.

"You could tidy it in a minute." Gaer said, putting on her best pleading look. A look that always seemed to melt Merlin's heart.

"I probably could, but I think I would be sent to bed without any dinner, if your mother found out." He laughed, "I think that is a job for you Gaer."

Gaer pulled a face, then began skipping, "I bet you can't catch me." She called, as she started running. Merlin laughed giving her a head-start, before running after her. He caught up to her, just as they arrived at the main street. Merlin scooped Gaer into his arms and trotted down to their little house, Gaer humming a little tune as they went through the door.

Vivien smiled as Merlin put her down, and she hugged Gaer as the girl threw herself at Vivien.

"I was hoping you'd of tired her out." Vivien smiled at Merlin as they kissed.

"I think she's tired me out, more like." Merlin smiled, putting the collected herbs on the table. They laughed. "That smells lovely." Merlin said as eyed the stew, Vivien was finishing.

"I'm not sure it is as good as yours." Vivien smiled, "But it's getting better. It'll be ready soon."

"I'll put the herbs away." Merlin said.

"Thanks." Vivien watched him closely. She could hardly believe how settled he had suddenly become. At times she had despaired that he would ever allow himself to unwind. When they had first started seeing one another, he was so tense. Every little noise seemed to startle him, he would go off in a trance suddenly. When that happened his blue eyes would become so clouded with doubts. His whole body seemed to go so still, as if he was cocooned in time. She had found it so hard, to reach him, in those moments. So she would just talk to him, attempting to talk away his fears and doubts, trying to give him something to live for. Vivien had not learnt the whole story of him and Arthur, but on his better days, he would sometimes share with her, some of his memories of his friend. She knew it would be a long time, before he could completely let it all go. But she was determined to be there for him .

Vivien too had known bitter loss. Her grandmother Anna had been her best friend. It was from her, that she learnt about her potions. Anna, was an expert healer, someone so good at her job, that people would walk miles to see her. Vivien had lost her father when she was young. Her mother had spent all the hours she could earning money for her young family. Vivien and her sister Lia, would be at home, helping in the house, and in Vivien's case, helping Anna, prepare her potions. It was when she was fourteen that Vivien discovered she had magic. Anna took great delight, in teaching Vivien every aspect of magic and healing she could. Before long Vivien was helping her in her healing sessions, in their little village.

She got such a buzz from the idea that she could help people, by using her talent. This was magic the way it was meant to be used, she thought, for the good. It upset her, that some would abuse it, using it to hurt and frighten people with. They were lucky that where they were, magic could be openly used. The tales of the Purge had left their mark on many who had magic. Vivien out of fear, did not let on to strangers that she had the gift. Preferring, to keep quiet, and let people find out by acquaintance rather then by being told outright.

Anna had suddenly gone down with an illness, one winter's night. It was so sudden, it had taken everyone by surprise. Vivien had used every potion Anna had told her about, in an effort to cure her. But sadly she had passed away a week later, leaving the family devastated. Despite her magic, and her healing skills Vivien was left feeling bereft and helpless. She even went as far as questioning whether she wanted to continue, what was the point of it after all, if she couldn't save her nearest and dearest she would ask herself, night after night. But eventually she came to realise that such talk would of horrified Anna, who was a no-nonsense character, who in her life, had had to overcome many an obstacle. Brushing away her negative thoughts, Vivien had decided to dedicate her life to healing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN MIKEL**_

 _At the age of twenty she had moved away from her home village, to start a life in nearby Galon. Galon was a big place, Vivien could still remember the first time she walked down the main street, how excited she felt, as she took in the hustle and bustle of the main square. She had no idea of where she would stay, but as luck would have it, she got to know the wife of a trader, who needed some help. Every day she got up early tending a store on the market, selling everything from cutlery to household items. She had loved her job, Mayer the owner was a character who stood out in the crowd. Before long, she knew virtually everyone, her natural shyness eventually disappearing as she got used to her new surroundings._

 _Before long, she had met Mikel who was Mayer's nephew. For Vivien it was love at first sight. Mikel had dark brown hair, eyes that sparkled, and was someone who could also tell a good tale. Before long they were in a relationship which swept Vivien off her feet. She had never felt happier in her life. Every day was an adventure. Mikel had plans, determined he would make something of himself, Vivien felt giddy that she was part of it._

 _Then one unforgettable night fate struck on her life, in the most appalling way. Mikel had accompanied his Uncle on a trip to collect some supplies. Coming back through the Forest of Asteir, their wagon was attacked by bandits. Both of them had died, their throats cut._

 _Vivien's world lay in ruins, at first she was unable to take it all in. It felt as if it was happening to someone else, rather than her. She felt totally numb with the news. Her friends did their best to comfort her, but she knew there was only one place, in the world she wanted to be, and she made her way home._

 _Back home her mother had welcomed her like only a mother could. Vivien though, continued to mourn what had happened to Mikel and her hopes and dreams. She suddenly had no idea of what to do. She could of course go back to healing, but in truth she found herself unable think of anything, with any passion. She felt as if her life was at an end._

 _Not only that, she also felt tired and at times not very well. She put it down to the shock, and tried to put it behind her. But eventually it dawned on her, that there was a reason for her state. She was pregnant. For the first time she felt afraid, a woman pregnant on her own, would not be welcomed anywhere. Now she had to somehow struggle on her own. Suddenly the world seemed a big and frightening place._


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN THE HEALER'S TALE.**_

 _The weekly council meeting had ended, and Gwen was in the middle of writing up her reports. She liked to do a summary after each meeting, making sure she noted, how each subject was discussed. This was something she had gained from experience. Her first meetings she'd found stressful. Certain people, always ready to test her knowledge and also her courage. But bit by bit she had begun to learn, the way the court operated. She was now confident she knew, who to look out for, learning how to interact with certain nobles, who were never shy to test her resolve on certain subjects. Not least the return of magic to the land._

 _Shortly after losing Arthur, she reached the decision on magic. She knew it would be a controversial decision in certain quarters. But having thought about it, and discussed the pros and cons with Gaius, Geoffrey, and some other open minded council members, she strongly felt, it was the correct time. Ideally she would of preferred Merlin to be overseeing it, but having been told by Percival how devastated he was, she reluctantly decided it was best to give the warlock some time to grieve. She had hoped, that he would find out about the ban being lifted,in Camelot, and would make his way over, when he felt ready. She felt incredible sadness, that two years later she was still waiting. But she refused to give up on her hopes, feeling sure that in the end he would return to Camelot._

 _In the meantime she was determined that Camelot would be as stable, as she could make it. She had made contact with Antair, who was one of the leaders of the Druids, and their montly meetings were progressing well. Gaius had played an important part in it, the responsibility giving him a sudden new lease of life._

 _Gwen smiled, as she thought of Gaius, there was no doubt about it, the changes had suited him well. Gone was his blanket depression and worry. He still fretted over Merlin of course, as they all did, but Gwen was thankful that they had managed to track Alice down. Reuniting the couple had suddenly taken twenty years off the physcain. Not only that, Gwen had really taken to her, as well. Alice was in charge of the potions, working in tandem with Gaius. Gwen loved talking to Alice about her passion. She was such an interesting woman. It saddened Gwen, to think of how Camelot had turned its back on such people._

 _Having finished her last report, she decided she would call on Gaius and Alice. She liked to get their opinions on certain issues, that were on her mind. Gwen was never afraid to allow other people their say, and sometimes it was just nice, to get away from the more formal parts of the castle. She knocked on the door, after a couple of minutes, Alice's smiling face appeared._

 _"Hello, there, and what brings you to this chaotic place?" she asked._

 _Gwen had to admit, chaotic was a good description to describe the room. Gwen had thought that Alice arriving, would actually improve, it. But if anything the room had got worse. Bottles lay everywhere, herbs hung from shelves and hooks. Gwen was always amazed that they could ever find anything. But when she watched the two of them work together, she had to admit that they were like a well drilled team. They seemed able to read each other's minds, and would usually know what bottle was needed before being asked. Not for the first time Gwen, had thought sadly about how, Leon had said the same of her and Arthur._

 _"Oh I just needed to get away, for a while. What are you making Alice?"_

 _"Some herbal extract, it helps to relax people." Alice smiled._

 _"Really?" Gwen asked suddenly fascinated._

 _"You need to get the right part of the plant, though." Alice said carefully putting it away in a bottle._

 _"How did you start doing this?" Gwen asked_

 _"From my father. I would go picking herbs and plants when I was a little girl. He was such an interesting man, every answer was out there, somewhere, as far as he was concerned. You just had to try things, and not give up. He use to say, the world was here for a purpose. We just have to discover, why in our own way." She laughed. "He was a real philosopher, use to drive my mum wild. Talking is not going to put bread on the table, she would say."_

 _Gwen laughed, "Sounds like my mum to. Thinking back to those days, it feels like another age."_

 _"So you became a healer then," Gwen remarked. "What was it like before the Purge took a hold?"_

 _"It was wonderful. I had so many clients, from all walks of life, you'd be amazed. Camelot was well known for it's healing back then. People would come from miles, to try out various cures. In fact sometimes I was so busy, I barely had time to eat."_

 _"How did you meet Gaius?"_

 _"He had a patient, who had a really painful back injury. Gaius had tried all the practical medicines that he knew. So I was called for, I met him, as he was leaving. We just got talking, he asked if he could stay, and watch me. He had a real tinkle in his eyes, I just couldn't resist him." Alice said, her voice drifting off as if she was in another world. "What I loved about Gaius, was he was always eager to learn. So many physicians rubbished the work of tradional healers. Not Gaius though, after that he would often call on me, and we would discuss healing, and give each other ideas. It was so stimulating" she said._

 _"Sounds like you found your soul-mate." Gwen smiled_

 _"I suppose I did." Alice grinned. "Then suddenly everything changed. After Ygraine's death, magic was outlawed, healing came under that, and all of a sudden I was an enemy of Uther. Gaius had just started working for the King. He was so protective of me, he warned me, that my name was on a list of people to be arrested. He insisted that I go, for my safety, I fought like a dog about staying, but he wouldn't hear of it. So-" her voice trailed off._

 _"But you're here now." Gwen smiled, taking her hand._

 _"Thanks to you." Alice replied, "I'm so grateful that I have got another chance. I never thought it would come again."_

 _"Everyone deserves a chance." Gwen said, "as my father would always say."_

 _Alice laughed, "Fathers are full of it."_

 _"You have made Gaius so happy. I was so worried about him, especially with Merlin not being here. He looks a different man now."_

 _"Do you think Merlin will return?" Alice asked._

 _"If you'd asked me that a year ago, I wouldn't of been sure. But now I think he will come."_

 _Gwen reached the door "Like your father would say, you just have to work out what you want, from life." With a smile she closed the door, suddenly feeling energised and ready for her next challenge._


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE THE MESSAGE**_

 _Sir Leon dismissed the guards, and took his turn on the look out tower. It had been a job considering his new duties he could easily off given up. But Sir Leon was a man of habit, and some things where just too hard, to stop. Besides which he always felt more secure, it was a job he'd spent a life time doing. So much had changed at Camelot in the last two years, that he welcomed still having the opportunity to do something so familiar. It also allowed him time to reminisce, about the old days, the days of Arthur. He still missed Arthur more than he thought possible. He could never quite tell Gwen, understanding that her new role as Camelot's leader, was enough of a challenge, without loading her with his emotional baggage. But sometimes when they talked together, a look passed between them, and in that moment he liked to think she understood._

He was full of admiration for the way she had taken to her new role. He'd known her for years ever since her family had become members of his mother's household. Back then young Gwen was an inquisitive child, always trying to find things out. She had quite amused him in the early days, she took any job she was given very seriously always wanting to do it as well as she could, even at seven! Sometimes he would tease her, he always noticed it would make her blush, which would then embarrass her, and she'd either run away or if she felt more in control, she would attempt to laugh it off. Either way, Sir Leon would get endless fun and mischief from her reaction.

Leon shuddered as he stood on the tower, suddenly the cold was biting into his bones. Maybe he should light a fire, he thought. As he made to find some wood, he suddenly noticed a shadow pass him. He jumped into action, turning round his sword out of its scabbard.

"Who goes there?" He shouted out into the night air.

"It's alright, I do not mean you any harm." The voice answered.

Leon carefully approached the stranger. The man was in a long cloak, that touched the floor. He took the hood down, meeting Leon face to face. He smiled in greeting, holding his hands up in peace.

"I'm sorry, I should of shouted a warning. I am a friend, I am a Druid, my name is Cerdreu. I am the leader of a group of Druids that live in the Darkling Woods, I have a message for the Queen, that I really need to deliver her, as soon as possible." He explained in his soft voice.

"It's the middle of the night." Leon said, "Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"I fear this cannot wait until morning."

Leon shouted to a couple of guards, to take his place on the look out tower.

"I will take you to her immediately. Follow me."

Within a few moments Cerdreu was delivering his message to Gwen,who also had Gaius standing by her. They both listened intently to what the Druid had to say.

"I thank you My Lady for allowing me this meeting, as such short notice, and I apologise that I have given you no warning.

Gwen smiled, "I am always happy to hear from the Druids, whenever they feel the need to speak to me. Please proceed."

"A couple of nights ago two Druids arrived that I had not seen before. They claimed they had come from Delgmore."

Gaius cut in, "That's Lot's Kingdom."

Cerdreu nodded. "Yes indeed. They were both young and quite idealistic, they spoke about some Druids, building up a group that would one day, challenge authority in the land."

Gaius and Gwen turned to each other in surprise.

"But why would they do that?" Gwen asked. "The Druids know they need not fear me. That they are free to live their lives in freedom, free of persecution." She stressed.

"Most Druids, are indeed aware of your good intentions, my Lady. But alas there are still some who wish only for confrontation, who speak of Druids, still not being respected, still being abused. These people do not speak for most of the Druids I know, but it would be foolish to ignore, these people. I fear they will not go away, and I fear they are looking for any type of weakness, in Camelot's defences, to attack."

Gwen looked at Cerdreu, before turning to Gaius.

"When you say they are looking for weakness in Camelot's defences, are you saying that an attack is immient?" Gaius asked.

"Sadly I could not get that type of information, from them. They knew pretty quickly, they would not gain any support from my group. I get the impression, that they are well backed, they have money and also weapons they can use. You really must be on your guard."

"I see. Well thank you Cerdreu, for coming here and telling me this. I insist you stay here for the night."

Cerdreu nodded respectfully.

Gwen asked the nearest guard. "Please take Cerdreu to the east room."

The guard nodded and pointed for Cerdreu to follow him. Gwen, Gaius and Leon watched them go.

Gwen regarded Gaius and Leon. "What do you think?"

"He took great risk, to come here, this time of night." Leon said

"Gaius," Gwen said, noticing a concerned look on Gaius's face.

"When I was on my visits to the old town, I had heard rumours about a group of Druids moving into the Darkling Woods. Let's say the person who informed me, what not what I would call normally reliable, and hearing nothing from anywhere else, I pretty much dismissed it, as idle gossip."

"Do you think they could be the people Cerdreu was talking about? Leon asked.

"Well it is a pretty big coincidence, if not." Gaius shrugged.

"Either way we cannot afford to take chances with Camelot' security. Please tighten up our defences Sir Leon, double the guard at all times. We need to be observant, in the mean time, maybe you could re-visit this man Gaius, and see if anyone else has heard anything more about this group?

"Of course my Lady. I will see to it, first thing tomorrow." Gaius bowed.

Leon noticing Gwen's concern.

"I assure you my Lady, they will not get through Camelot's defences, I will personally see to that."

Gwen smiled, "I know Leon, thank you. In the meantime we must keep going, and reassure our people, that Camelot will not come under threat. I will not tolerate threat from anyone."

"Of course My Lady," Sir Leon bowed and left the room.

It was at moments like these that Gwen most missed not having Arthur and Merlin around. But as she took a deep breathe she knew it was no good showing any weakness now, just when Camelot needed her to lead from the front. From this moment on she had to behave as a Queen, and with this thought, she turned over and fell asleep for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN PULLING THE PAST APART**_

 _Merlin turned in his sleep fretfully. He turned one way then another, his muttering becoming more frequent. Till eventually he shouted out, waking up to find himself in Vivien's arms. Her voice soothed him, till eventually he relaxed, and gently she put his head back down on the pillow. The first light of the day was beginning to show in the sky outside. Vivien suddenly feeling awake, decided to get up, once she was sure that Merlin was settled in._

It was not the first time he'd had the nightmare. Sometimes it was frequent, other times it completely disappeared. Vivien would often ask him about it. He would merely smile at her gently, saying he could not remember it, but she knew instantly he was not telling the truth. She felt enormous grief that still after all their time together, he would not confide in her. She knew something was haunting him, she suspected it had something to do with Arthur. She suspected that he blamed himself for Arthur's death in someway. The one time she'd suggested that to him, he immediately shut down. Yet she had seen something in his eyes,that had scared her. Something she could not put her finger on, and yet she knew was somehow important. She knew it saddened him, when he felt unable to talk to her about his past. She would see such sadness in his eyes, but something always seemed to hold him back.

Vivien thought of her grandmother suddenly. She had been one of the people that Vivien had most admired. A tough woman, who'd had to overcome many obstacles in her life time. Not least bringing up a family without a man. Vivien's grandfather had died in one of the endless wars that forever seemed to split the land apart. The family's situation was not unique, as many families were in the same boat. But Vivien's grandmother Anna was also a healer. Though in some people's book, that meant a witch, and as such the family were constantly alert, telling only close friends, about her occupation. Anna also had a talent for helping people ovecome traumas. She even had a name for it, Vivien thought hard, yes that was it, pulling apart the past. If only Anna was here now, maybe she could reach Merlin.

Vivien busied herself, trying to stop herself from further worry. Before long Gaer was suddenly running around.

"You need to get your breakfast." Vivien smiled. "I don't want you late for school this morning."

The little girl made a face. "I would prefer to stay here with you and Merlin."

"I know you would." Vivien laughed, "but sadly that is not an option. Now eat your breakfast."

Gaer made another face, but reluctantly got on with her porridge, until Merlin arrived in the room, a smile on his face.

"Merlin." Gaer cried throwing herself in his arms.

"Well hello to you too little one." He said hugging her tightly.

Vivien watched the pair of them closely. She swore that sometimes as he held Gaer Merlin almost became a different person. The sadness evaporated away, as he connected with her daughter, in a way he struggled to do, with Vivien. Vivien suspected it was mainly because Gaer asked so little of him,that he found it so easy to respond quite naturally to her. But the moment he faced another adult, he immediately put a guard around himself. Something that stopped him from opening up, in a way,that enabled him to relate to that person. It made her so unhappy, and in a way, she felt like she was failing him somehow, and she would of given anything, to give him what he most needed.

"If you sit down and finish your breakfast maybe Merlin will walk you to school?" Vivien suggested, smiling gently at the two of them.

"Well I'm up for that, if you are Gaer." He smiled at the little girl.

"Ok then, I'll finish my breakfast right now," she said, pushing the porridge down quickly.

"You'll give yourself hic-ups if you eat that quickly." Vivien laughed.

"Now that takes me back." Merlin smiled, suddenly thinking of Gaius, not for the first time, wondering how he was. I really should write him a letter, he thought to himself.

"What's the matter?" Vivien asked suddenly.

"Oh just thinking of an old friend." Merlin smiled. "Right come on little one, or you will be late for school.

Merlin smiled at Vivien, "I'll get some firewood on the way home." He said. "I'll see you later." He kissed Vivien lightly on the cheek.

Vivien sighed inwardly, knowing that once again the guard had been brought down around him. She waved her daughter off to school, and thought determinedly to herelf, that somehow she would take Merlin's guard down, once and for all, if only she knew how.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN THE QUESTION.**_

As dawn broke over a new day in Camelot, Gaius loaded his medicine bag, for his rounds, in the lower town. Since having Alice back, Gaius had at last been able to get a routine going, in his life again. He had more time, to check up on patients from outside the castle walls, as he knew Alice could mix and develop the potions, he would otherwise be having to do himself. He felt a completely new man, since Alice had arrived back, so unexpectedly. Not only that, he also found that Alice was still prepared to test Gaius, both in his work and in his life generally. He realised before she came back, that his life had been in a rut, especially after Merlin had left.

How he still worried about the boy, well he was a man now, but somehow Merlin would always be like the son Gaius, had never had. Not for the first time, he wondered where he was. Whether he was okay, sighing he sat down at the table.

"You're thinking of Merlin again." Alice said as she kissed him. "He would not want you worrying about him, like this." She smiled.

"You were always good at reading my mind Alice." He smiled, putting out some breakfast bowls.

"When he is ready, he will come back, but you've got to give him time." Alice said, and poured out some porridge into Gaius's bowl.

"Yes I know, you are right of course." Gaius agreed, smiling.

"So what's on the itinerary today? Apart from your rounds?" Alice asked.

"Well I need to do some investigating about what Cerdreu said last night." Gaius remarked. "It still puzzles me, truth be told."

"Why?" asked Alice.

"Well it seems to of come out of the blue. Usually rumours start to build, steadily, but I only heard from one source, who usually is not reliable for information. You have to wonder why he is in the know, when no one else is."

"Well I suppose even unreliable ones, get it right occasionally." She laughed.

"Also why is this group starting now, there seems to be no rhyme or reason for it." Gaius said,

"There are always people around, ready to take make trouble, Gaius. I am more surprised it's not happened before."

"I suppose so."

"More to the point," Alice remarked, "Does anyone know who is behind them? They sound as if they are organised, with weapons and money."

"That is my major concern." Gaius said getting up, and reaching for his bag. "We need to find out, who are the people backing this group. I have a feeling we've not heard the last of this."

"You need to be careful." Alice said, "Don't want you taking too much on."

"Dear Alice, always watching out for me." Gaius smiled, "Don't worry I will only be asking questions, I will leave everything else to the Knights."

With a wave Gaius left the room. Alice sighed to herself, why can't life just be simple she wondered.

As Gaius left the castle for his rounds, Gwen busied herself, for the meeting later in the morning. Isa her maid, assembled the Queen's papers for her, as Gwen fussed over the opening speech, she was due to give the respected Lords. While never being especially comfortable with the speeches she knew by now, that it was an important task, that she needed to do, in the proper way. Most of the Lords, by now Gwen knew pretty well, but there were still one or two of them, who were forever attempting to complicate things, and make her life difficult, as a result. She vowed that today she must be strong before them, and take no messing from any of them.

She looked up as the door opened, and smiled as Sir Leon strode along the room to her.

"The guard has been doubled, we have cancelled all leave for them. I am due to do a test of the security outside the castle, as well as in." he said.

"Thank you Leon. Has anyone asked you why yet?"

"I've just said it is a practice, for an official event, later on in the month."

Gwen nodded. "We all need to be vigilant. If Cerdreu is right, we could come under attack at any time, and with no warning."

"What are you going to tell the Lords this morning."

"I am trying finish my speech now. The way gossip spreads through Camelot, I don't want to tell them everything now. But they will notice the extra security, so once I've heard from Gaius, I may have to reconsider, and tell them a bit more."

"Yes let's hope Gaius can find something more out." Leon said.

"It would certainly help, if we could at least find out who is backing this group." Gwen mused. "I'm more concerned by them, then any small group of Druid dissidents. From what Cerdreu said, I'm happy that the majority of Druids will stay out of any trouble. What we need to establish is, if it's this Druid group that's pulling the string, or someone else. Until we know that much, we are all in the dark." Gwen said, starring out of the window.

There was a knock on the door, that startled both Gwen and Leon. Suddenly Gwen was aware of just how her heart was suddenly beating, but it was only her maid, Isa.

"There ready for you in the meeting, my lady." She said.

"Thank you Isa. I'll be along in a minute."

"Thanks my Lady" she curtsied.

"I had better get going, Leon. Thank you for updating me. We will speak again, when Gaius, is back from his rounds."

"Thank you." Sir Leon bowed, and left the room.

Taking her papers Gwen, made for the State Hall, her heart still jumping around. This was going to be a test she realised, and from now on she could not afford any wrong step.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN THE DRUID**_

 _After a hazy start the sun had broken through, and as Merlin scuttled through the trees, he took a moment to relax. He always loved to take his time in the woods, as his senses were at their keenest, as they connected with nature in its most natural setting. He remembered his father saying that Merlin was of one with nature, and today he certainly felt that, as he rested on a fallen oak tree. He scanned the distance, his eyes missing no movements, his ears missing no noise. Making a mental note to pick some comfey, as well as the firewood he'd promised to collect for Vivien, Merlin let his eyes droop firmly shut for a moment. He marvelled at how today he felt so at peace with the world, when other days he could barely function, with the inward battles that raged in his mind. Today I must make the most of it, he thought to himself, a smile on his lips._

 _He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping, but suddenly a noise, like a twig being broken, brought him to. He looked out straight ahead of him seeing nothing, but the corner of his left eye caught a slight movement. He turned quickly, to be confronted by a tall cloaked figure moving slowly towards him. The stranger put his hand up to Merlin, as he did so Merlin could feel himself tense, as he took in the stranger._

 _He was taller then Merlin, with a slightly stooped manner, he had a nondescript face, but it was his eyes, that caught Merlin's attention. Like his they were intense blue, but unlike Merlin's there was no warmth in them. As Merlin continued to watch him carefully, the stranger introduced himself._

" _There is no need to fear me Emrys. We are of a kind you and me. My name is Ventil, I am a Druid, I need to speak to you." He began._

" _How do you know I'm Emrys?" Merlin asked still feeling tense and slightly suspicious of the stranger._

 _The man smiled, at the warlock looking straight at Merlin, with a look on his face that Merlin struggled to read._

" _I was told by an old friend of yours that you were living around here. I allowed my senses to do the rest." Ventil straightened his head facing Merlin, as if sensing the warlock's weary mood._

" _An old friend?" Merlin questioned, trying to think as to what friend he could possibly mean._

" _Stachlach." The man answered._

 _Merlin took a deep breath, "I would say it's stretching it, to call him a friend of mine." Merlin vaguely remembered Stachlach, who was one of the elders amongst the group of Druids in the Darkling Woods, he met whilst on a operation for Arthur. Stachlach had left Merlin uneasy, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on why._

" _Maybe I should of said an acquaintance then, Emyrs." Ventil replied a smirk on his face, that took Merlin by surprise._

" _Whatever, what is it that you want from me?" Merlin asked, just wanting the encounter to be over, as quickly as possible._

 _Ventil came a step nearer to Merlin, suddenly lowering his voice, as if afraid that someone would hear him._

" _There are mutterings amongst some Druid groups, a rumour has started that despite the Queen's promises, that Camelot is ready to backtrack on its guarantees on allowing magic to continue. There is one group in particular in the forest of Ascetir, that is claiming to know from high ranking officials that by the end of the year, magic will no longer be allowed to be practiced. The group speak of the Queen of Camelot betraying them, and sending Camelot back to the dark days."_

" _I know the Queen personally." Merlin said, an angry tone to his voice, "she will not break any promises that have been made. Camelot is a magic free state now. There maybe certain Lords on the Council, who would like to go back to such days, but I know the Queen does not. She would not betray Camelot, as far as I'm concerned that's an insult."_

" _I am merely passing on what information I know Emrys. This group I'm talking about is well funded, with plenty of weapons and backing from various people. They are interested in making trouble, especially towards Camelot, they consider it weak defensively, especially with the Queen having no husband." Ventil replied._

 _Merlin glared at the Druid, determined to make a point to him._

" _The Queen may not have a husband, but she has the Knights, and a united Kingdom behind her. It will not be easy for anyone to attack Camelot, whatever they have on their minds." Merlin said, but despite his words the warlock was beginning to get nervous for his friends. There was something about Ventil he could still not take too, but despite that, he had warned him about an attack on Camelot, could Merlin risk ignoring it?_

" _I know you go back a long way with the Queen and Camelot Emrys, I only wanted to warn you about what I've heard." Ventil said smiling, and for once, a bit of warmth had come into his eyes._

 _Merlin decided to take him on his word. "I am grateful that you have told me this, thank you Ventil."_

" _Will you go to Camelot Emrys?" the Druid asked._

" _It's not a simple question I'm afraid, I have other things to consider. But I thank you for your information. Now I need to go."_

 _Merlin put his hand out, Ventil shook it, and for a brief second there was suddenly a bit of warmth between them. Merlin watched Ventil go, his mind still very clouded with what he'd just been told. If half of what Ventil had said was true, it was clear Camelot was at risk. If that was the case, Merlin wondered could he do anything other than return there. As he walked off, he suddenly became aware of a fine fog, that was approaching over the trees, it completely matched his mood. As he walked home, he realised he would soon be forced to make a big choice._


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: I would just like to thank those who have reviewed this and are following the story so far. This was actually my first ever fanfic, but as I was putting it up on another site it went missing off my computer, much to my distress. But luckily I found it again.

Miri-chan: Thanks for your kind words I am glad you are enjoying it so far. I also agree with your words it was inconceivable to me that Gwen and everyone left at Camelot would have forgotten about Merlin.

Guest: I am really pleased when someone who wouldn't normally read a story like this, do so. I am very heartened that you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so.

Thanks to everyone who are following this, it means a lot to me as I retain a lot of affection for this story.

 _ **CHAPTER 16 THE INFORMER**_

 _Gaius walked into the old town, taking everything in as he did so. His meeting with the Druid had still left him feeling disconcerted. With all his contacts, he was still at a loss to explain how his usual band of informers had missed the news. Having put the story out, to a few of his old colleagues, he had waited to see if anyone could find out anything else. Presently one of his friend had got into contact with him, as Gaius walked to meet him, not for the first time a sense of foreboding had followed him. Gaius reached the house, and after he'd had a quick look around the square, he knocked on the door. It was a few minutes before the door opened, Gaius went straight in._

" _Gaius my old friend, it's good to see you." The man was a few years short of Gaius's age, although the way he stooped, would make most people think him older than he actually was. He put his hand out to Gaius, who warmly shook it._

" _Rubin, it's good to see you too. Relieved too, as I feared there was a time when I wouldn't see you again."_

 _Rubin gave a laugh, "Ah the winter sickness, I would guess you mean. It didn't take me too long to fight it off, my sister though she was a lot harder to get rid off. Insisted that I stayed with her, until I was almost blue with boredom," he laughed._

" _I heard that it was thanks to her that you recovered at all." Gaius said, raising an eyebrow._

" _Yes you are probably right there Gaius, but the countryside is no place for a man like me, far too quiet." Rubin motioned for Gaius to sit down._

 _Rubin studied Gaius for a minute, before he began talking. "Shortly after you told me about Cerdreu, an old friend of mine got into contact. This contact is someone who tends to come out of the mist once in a while. I know very little about him in truth, other than most of what he tells me, becomes true. So naturally when he called on me, I thought I must tell you, what he told me."_

" _I see." Gaius mused._

" _There is a man who goes by the name of Ventil, he claims to be in the know about a group of renegade Druids, who are planning an uprising against Camelot, he says the attack will take place at the end of the winter months. He says they are backed by an outside kingdom, who have much to profit from causing a certain amount of chaos. He also claims that other Druids are now being taking in by this group, there has been much spreading of rumours, saying that certain people on the council on Camelot, are vehemently against where the queen is trying to take the realm. To a lot of these people Camelot is still seen as the enemy, because of Uther and his past crimes."_

 _Gaius nodded, "I see."_

" _There is something more Gaius, and this is even more unsettling. There is a rumour that sorcery is also playing a part here. There are stories of a sorceress being involved."_

" _A sorceress Rubin, do you think this is true, or is it just wild stories?"_

" _My contact I would definitely believe, he is someone who has rarely been wrong, he is a seer in his own right, and as such is not someone to tell wild stories. The sorceress ones I'm not so sure about, could be Ventil trying to exaggerate some what. Trying to put fear into people's minds, neither my contact or anyone else for that matter appear to know much about his motives, or where he truly fits in. But he does come up a lot, at the moment."_

" _In that case we must think, there are definitely plans a foot, taking root against us." Gaius mused, a thoughtful look on his face._

" _I certainly think you should be on your guard. I will naturally tell you anything else I might hear."_

" _Do you know the name of the leader of these group of Druids by any chance?" Gaius asked._

" _The rumour is his name is Fiacre."_

" _Meaning eagle." Gaius said, starring intently at Rubin._

" _Indeed, and it is said that he sends the bird to everyone he murders, with a message attached."_

 _Gaius nodded, suddenly feeling it was time to get back to Camelot, and inform Gwen._

" _Well I thank you Rubin, for getting in touch." Gaius shook his hand._

" _That is my pleasure my old friend, like you I feel it would be tragic, now that magic is being allowed to allow this gang, to bring Camelot back to the dark ages again. You must warn your Queen, and prepare for battle, as I have the feeling, this is the start of something brutal."_

" _Let us hope it does not come to that Rubin." Gaius replied, suddenly feeling very old again. How he wished he had Merlin at his side, as he walked back to Camelot he suddenly felt very vulnerable._

3


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 BATTLE COUNCIL

As soon as Gaius got back, he went straight to see Gwen, who also instructed Sir Leon to be in on the meeting. By now the shadows were starting to form, as night began to descend on the castle. Gwen always found this time of the evening, the hardest to get use to. For as long as she'd work at Camelot as a maid, she had the feeling, in her mind, that spirits walked the long corridors of Camelot. There where many stories that she'd heard, of people having seen unexplained images, stalking the different floors. In her mind of minds, she had naturally dismissed them as being nothing but fairy tales, yet sometimes she would get strange feelings, as if she was being followed around, wherever she went. Tonight for some reason was one such night, as the meeting began, she attempted to dismiss it.

"So Gaius what did you learn from Rubin?" she asked, not truthfully expecting to hear that much, since there had been a lack of information since Cerdreu had left.

"Rubin is one of my most trusted colleagues, we go back a long way." Gaius explained. "He has learnt through somebody else,that much of what Cerdreu told us, is indeed true."

Gwen and Sir Leon looked at each other gloomily, as Gaius continued.

"There is indeed a gang of Druids, who it is believed are led by a man called, Fiacre. His name means eagle, and he uses an eagle to pin a message on each of his victims."

"Is this usual Gaius?" Gwen asked curiously

"Often when people lead, they like to use something that can be interpreted in certain ways. An eagle in Druid culture symbolizes swiftness, strength and knowledge of magic, especially hidden spiritual truths." Gaius explained.

"So by doing this, he chooses to imply to his followers that he is the natural leader in his race, and also in understanding their magical beliefs and truths." Gwen said

"Indeed my lady." Gaius agreed.

"But surely that is just fanciful thought on this man's part." Sir Leon argued.

"It's what his follower's believe that is the important part of it Leon. It is how he inspires them to think, if he is as compelling as they all say then he could cause us a whole lot of problems." Gwen mused.

"Rubin mentioned another man too, a man named Ventil. It seems he is travelling around various areas, talking up this group."

"Do we know how Ventil fits into all of this Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"No, he appears to be a very shady character. Someone who turns up, talks then disappears again. I have always found such people to often be more troublesome, then the people who lead."

"You suspect they may be connected in some way Gaius? Leon asked

"He appears to know quite a bit about this group, we need to have an open mind, with regard to him I think. Also it seems he has spread rumours that Camelot is about to go back on its decision to allow magic. According to Ventil he heard it from one of the Lords on the council."

Gwen and Leon exchanged glances.

"It wouldn't be the biggest surprise in the world in truth," Gwen admitted, "In fact I could think of one person in particular who could be spreading such stories."

"I dare say there could be quite a few my lady," Gaius pointed out, "I think it is fair to say there where quite a few lords who where not enamoured by your decision."

"You are right of course Gaius," Gwen said, her mind suddenly in turmoil, "but I thought most had come around by now."

"I think most have," Gaius remarked, "it only takes one dissenting voice though to start off a load of trouble, and give some one else an opportunity."

"We must be careful how we bring this to the attention of the lords." Leon warned, "the last thing we need to do, is cause insult to some of them, who have trusted us on this issue, despite their unease on magic."

"You are right there Leon," Gwen agreed, "but what is undeniable is we have to let the council know about this group, and we must prepare ourselves for any attack."

"There is a rumour that there is a plan to attack Camelot after the winter months." Gaius warned, "that's not to say that it might not be before of course. Also it appears that one of the Kingdoms is responsible for the backing of this group."

"Surely they wouldn't dare," Leon sprang up as he said it. "We had the peace conference only a month ago."

"It wouldn't be the first time Leon that some leader had preached peace, but prepared for war." Gwen said, attempting to calm Sir Leon who by now was pacing about.

"Oh one other thing he said," Gaius said, "there is also a rumour that there is a powerful sorceress involved in this too."

"But I thought Merlin had killed Morgana," Leon said.

"Yes he has, but there are other people who can practice magic, maybe not be as powerful as a High Priestess, but they can still attain real power, if they have the ability." explained Gaius.

"If that is true, then this is indeed becoming a grave situation." Gwen said. "First thing is first though. I must call a meeting and inform the lords of this group, we must make sure Camelot' defences are at its strongest. Gaius, I take it your contact will inform us if he hears any more?

"Yes indeed my lady."

"Well I suggest we all try and get some rest, tomorrow we have to prepare for a possible attack. Thank you for all your work both of you." Gwen attempted a smile, but felt anything but happy. As she heard their footsteps retreat, she suddenly longed for Arthur. She sighed, trying hard to think what he would do in such a situation. She had a feeling she was about to be tested like never before.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 THE RETURN

It was the evenings as winter approached that Vivien loved the most. Once Gaer had been put to bed, the fire was going and she and Merlin would sit together and talk. She felt happy as he had opened up a lot more recently, even telling her some of his adventures with Arthur. Vivien always felt that when talking about the former King, Merlin truly became alive. His eyes would shine; there was real emotion in his voice, in fact in his whole manner.

At times she could feel as if she was there with them, facing which ever foe they were taking on. She remembered the tales her grandmother would tell her as a little girl. Tales with dragons, giants and magical creatures, they seemed like a world of fairytales. Yet here was Merlin telling her about an actual live dragon. The first time she heard about Kilgharrah, she thought he was telling her a tale, like the ones he told Gaer. It suddenly dawned on her, the tales he told Gaer where actually true, and not for the first time she felt in awe of Merlin. Yet she also feared for him, as it dawned on her the responsibility he had been forced to take on. Trying to fulfil his destiny, while at the same time having to deal with whatever fate threw his way. No wonder he had such nightmares she thought.

Yet recently she had also sensed that there was an unease; that had been growing around him. She couldn't finger when it began, just that feeling gnawing away at her, usually she could ignore such a feeling, but this time she felt as though some thing was coming to a head. As they finished dinner, she made to go and wash their dishes, but Merlin pulled her away.

"Come and sit down with me, Vivien." He said, a soft smile on his face.

She obeyed, most times she would have been delighted to come to him, yet looking at his face she sensed something. Despite the smile on his face, his eyes where clouded. She came and sat next to him, though in truth she felt like they were already miles apart. She clenched her fists, knowing that she was going to be told something she wouldn't like.

"You mean so much to me Vivien." He had started putting his hand to her face, and stroking her dark fringe back. "I never thought I would be able to be with someone after – after Arthur' death. It's not exaggerating to say that you and Gaer have given me something to live for." He said.

"That's good." Vivien smiled still fighting a feeling of unease.

"That is why what I have to say is going to be so difficult." Merlin said "I have to go back to Camelot. I have been trying to sort this out in my mind for a bit. But I think there is a real danger, and I could not forgive myself if something bad happened to all my friends, and I had stayed away."

Vivien grabbed hold of Merlin's hands, looking him in the eyes.

"I understand, of course I understand. But can I just ask you why you think this?" Vivien asked.

"A few days ago I came across a Druid, he knew who I was. I can't say I took to him, but he has warned me there are a group of Druids who are out to make trouble for Camelot. I feel I need to check it out myself."

Vivien nodded, "Of course I understand you must do that. Will you be in Camelot long?" she asked fearing the answer.

"I can't say, I just don't know what I might find." Merlin answered truthfully, "I have no right to expect you to wait for me Vivien." He said a sad look passing his face.

"But of course I would wait for you Merlin, why would I not? You are happy with Gaer and me aren't you?" she asked, feeling tears not far away.

"You know I'm happy with you and Gaer, you're everything to me."

"In that case, could we not go with you to Camelot?" Vivien asked

Merlin took hold of Vivien's hands, "I don't know what I'm going to face when I get there Vivien. To expect you and Gaer to give up everything you have here, would be very selfish of me."

"Are you telling me this is at an end?" Vivien asked, suddenly fearing the answer.

"If what I've heard is true, Camelot could be in peril, I would not want you and Gaer in danger too, once hopefully when the danger is past if you still want to, you could then both come. I don't even know if I'm going to stay there, in all honesty." He sighed.

"Merlin I have never had a single doubt that you would one day return to Camelot" Vivien said "it was always when rather than if, in my mind." She smiled, "my only wish is that you do not forget me and Gaer."

"There's no chance of that Vivien, I promise you." Merlin smiled touching her nose.

Vivien nodded attempting to be as brave as she could, the last thing she wanted was to spoil their last evening together. As they lay in bed that night she clung to him, like never before, stroking his thick hair, praying that tonight was not their last night, and dreading the morning, and having to tell Gaer the news.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 THE CARVING

The next morning Gaer was up early, and as ever causing chaos wherever she went. Merlin had decided he would tell her on the way to school. Vivien looked at her happy daughter, her heart in turmoil, knowing Gaer would not take it well. The little girl had such a love for him, forever telling her friends about him. As Merlin joined them at the breakfast table, Vivien made a big effort to appear normal.

"I've got to tell a story today," Gaer said to Merlin, "all about a magical creature." She announced.

Merlin attempted to smile, suddenly finding everything very difficult, "Did I ever tell you about a real dragon that I knew?" he said

Gaer breathed, "You knew a real dragon, like in the stories you use to tell me." She clapped her hands, "He knows a real dragon mother." A big excited smile on her face.

Merlin smiled, "I will tell you all about it on the way to school." He promised. "Go and get your books together."

Gaer rushed out, her excitement growing by the minute. Merlin and Vivien looked at one another across the table,

"She won't take this well Merlin, she thinks the world of you." Vivien said.

"As I do her," Merlin said "I'm so sorry I have to leave you to deal with this." He said, as he got up.

"Just be gentle with her, and truthful." Vivien said, as she kissed him.

"I promise."

Gaer came in, "Come on, I want to hear about the dragon?" she cried as she looked at them.

Merlin laughed, "I need to get something first. You start walking, I'll catch you up."

Gaer skipped off, her arms out wide, as she imagined riding her own dragon. "See you later mother." She called over her shoulder.

"Have a good day at school." Vivien replied, watching her go from the door.

"I'll see you shortly." Merlin said, feeling extremely down-hearted.

"I'll finish your packing." She said.

Merlin had soon caught Gaer up. They stopped off at a clearing by the old woodland.

"Let's sit down little one. I'll tell you about my dragon, his name was Kilgharrah, and he was huge." Merlin opened his arms out, explaining the size of him.

"Kilgharrah." Gaer repeated breathless. "Was he a good dragon?" Gaer asked, her voice small in wonder.

Merlin thought for a second, "Well he had his moments." He laughed, but we where kin." He said.

"Kin?" Gaer asked

"That means like brothers, family." Merlin explained sitting down next to her.

"Oh did you ride on him," Gaer cried, "Oh please tell me that you rode on him." She begged him, her eyes shining.

"A couple of times yes, well more than a couple of times in truth. Not as comfortable as a horse, but you could see the world out in front of you, as we flew by. Mountains, landscape, seas, woodlands all there, horizons as far as you could see." Merlin said, feeling like he was almost there again, riding on the Great Dragon.

"Did he talk?" Gaer asked.

"Yes he talked, if I called him, he would come."

Gaer clapped her hands in excitement, "Can anyone call a dragon?" she asked.

"Well you have to be a dragonlord, to do that."

"A dragonlord?" she asked, "so you where a dragonlord?" she said delighted.

"Yes, you want to learn a dragon phrase?" Merlin asked smiling.

"Oh yes please, maybe then Kilgharrah will come to us." She said delightedly.

"I can't promise that, sadly as Kilgharrah is no more." Merlin said sadly.

"Oh no, how sad." She made a face, "Why does everything have to die?" she asked

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean its dead little one. You always remember something you love. Now repeat after me."

Gaer looked at Merlin, a look of concentration on her face.

"O Drakon," Merlin said

"Oh Drakon," Gaer repeated.

"Fthengomai au se kalon" Merlin prompted

"Fthengomai au se kalon" Gaer repeated

"Su kater kheo deuro." Merlin finished raising his voice, reaching for a box by him.

"Su kater kheo deuro." Gaer finished raising her voice too at the end.

Merlin came over to her, and gave her a carved dragon.

Gaer laughed in delight, "my own dragon." She said, laughing as she took hold of him.

"I want you to promise to look after him, he means a lot to me. My father gave it to me, but it's right that he should be with you, I think." Merlin smiled.

The little girl hugged him, and whenever Gaer showed her affection for Merlin, he could feel his heart melt. Now the hard bit he thought to himself.

"Gaer I need to have a little word with you." He said, inviting her to sit down next to him. "Do you remember the other night when I told you how I had to leave my home, and go on an adventure?"

The little girl nodded, though she was still admiring her dragon in truth, and she constantly felt it, as if afraid it was about to fly off.

"Well sadly once again, I have to go on a journey, and sadly I cannot take you and your mother with me."

Gaer stared at him her eyes wide and unsure all of a sudden. "You're leaving us?" she asked, and her words cut him like a knife.

"It is not that I want to, Gaer, but it could be dangerous, and I don't want either of you in any danger. I want you to try and be brave, look after your mother and be good for her. Whenever you look at your dragon, I want you to remember me." He smiled, though he could feel tears not far away, it was so much more difficult than he imagined it would be.

Gaer was quiet for a moment, "Will you be back, please say you will be back." For a moment they looked at each other, each with their own fears and sadness.

"I hope so, all being well." Merlin replied.

After a moment of quietness Gaer got up and hugged Merlin, he could hear little sobs, and his heart turned over as he hugged her back. They stayed together for a couple of minutes, before Merlin broke free and said softly. "Come on we must get you to school." Taking her by the hand, they walked on.

They walked on in silence, as they got to the school, Gaer turned to him and said, "I will look after him and mother, but we will see you again, I know." She smiled at him, and slowly walked away.

Merlin watched her go until she disappeared, after she'd gone Merlin noticed how quiet and subdued everything around him was. He walked back to Vivien, suddenly feeling more alone than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 KNOWING YOUR ENEMIES**

The camp had been strategically placed, where Fiacre felt most secure. A long way from it's intended target, but near enough for his band of followers to strike, and make it back in less than a day. Excitement among his followers had been building steadily, so much so that he'd had to stamp on a couple of them in a way that, left no one else under any doubt, that carelessness would not be tolerated by their leader.

Fiacre was in his late 30's a tall man, in no way memorable to look at. It was his personality that impressed. He had a natural charisma that attracted all sorts of people to his side. Once he caught your attention he would reel people in, like a fish caught in a net. His band included people from opposite ends of the Druid culture. From old followers who remembered the days of Uther Pendragon, to the new idealistic young ones, who looked to inject their beliefs on the world at large.

Fiacre knew to have a chance of doing what he intended, it was important his group had as many different voices in it, as possible. As long as they bent to his will of course.

Ever since Fiacre had been born, his grandfather had been a dominant force in his life. He had brought the young Druid up, when his parents had been killed, when soldiers had attacked their camp one night. Fiacre had been but three years old at the time; he remembered little about that night.

His Grandfather, had never forgotten it though, as he mourned his daughter. Fiacre felt he knew his mother, mainly because his Grandfather had done much, to keep her memory alive, to the young boy. Every night a different story would be told about how his mother had attempted to take on the might of the Pendragons.

His Grandfather would tell Fiacre that his mother was as brave and resourceful as an eagle that soared across the sky. That was why he was named Fiacre he'd been told, for one day he too would be like his mother. Brave, resourceful, a man to lead and penetrate the disease that was Camelot.

His Grandfather hated Camelot with a passion, could barely say it's name without a look of total distaste on his face. Not only that, but he had always told Fiacre, that he was the man, destined to finally bring Camelot down, especially now Arthur was no more.

Fiacre had always remembered that, from the moment he left his last Druid camp, his life was dedicated to being the downfall of Camelot. Every waking moment, he recruited, prepared and spread the word among the disaffected Druids who had not been taken in by the promise of magic, by the widowed Queen.

His band to start off with had been twenty followers, now it had suddenly jumped to over one hundred. Not only that he also had outside backing, King Defore who had taken over as ruler of Essetir, had given him both weapons and support. In truth having someone else involved annoyed Fiacre, especially as Defore was such a hypocrite, but Fiacre knew, for now he was a much needed one. Fiacre always assured himself the King could be disposed off when necessary.

Anyway, Fiacre knew he had an ace up his sleeve, someone so powerful, that it would bring the hated Kingdom of Camelot to its knees in shock and horror. He smiled to himself as he left his tent. He noticed a figure walking his way, before he could identify him, he heard the man cry out.

"I'm expected."

Fiacre grinned, let Ventil sweat a bit, he thought to himself as he walked over to where the Druid was being held, a knife at this throat.

"Ease off Cedril, I believe he may have some good news for us." Fiarce said, eventually.

Cedril a huge man of monumental strength slowly let Ventil go, though not before glaring at the Druid menacingly.

"One day that man will kill me, Fiacre." Ventil said following Fiacre back to his tent.

"I arrived in time didn't I?" Fiacre said a smile on his face.

"Barely, he almost cut my throat" Ventil grumbled, fingering his throat.

"Is everything in order, Ventil?" Fiacre asked, motioning him to sit down.

"Yes all those who have needed to be told, have been." Ventil said taking the cup offered.

"Good, the day is almost here; then at last my mother's work will be complete." Fiacre turned to Ventil, a look of hatred growing on his face, "And Camelot will be destroyed and in pieces."

The two men smiled though neither at the other, and suddenly the shrill squawking of an eagle could be heard screaming into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 THE DIFFICULT LORD**

Gwen finished her speech off, while she ate her breakfast. She knew that this speech was probably her most important one yet. Today she would have to tell the council the truth about the gang of dissident Druids, and this she knew would be difficult. While she knew, she retained the trust of a majority of Lords on the council, there was still one or two, who she knew would be troublesome.

One in particular Lord Pevlon, a member of Uther's old school. An old friend of the former King, all through Gwen's rule he had been a critic, forever questioning her decisions especially her one on re-introducing magic to the Kingdom. Was he the one supplying the Druids she wondered with the misinformation? She quickly dismissed the thought, telling herself off for such paranoid talk. It was typical of the way her mind was working at the moment, over-used and not making much sense as a result. She took a deep breath, trying to empty her mind of negative thoughts, so she could focus on what she had to do. She knew she must be resolute and firm, but that she should also understand the concern that some of the reasonable Lords would naturally be feeling, once they knew the truth. But most of all she knew she had face and beat off Lord Pevlon. If he was indeed involved in any of this, she knew today he would try and beat home his advantage.

"My Lady, they are ready for you." Isa, Gwen's maid came in carrying the rest of her papers.

"Thank you Isa, I will be right there." Gwen smiled finishing off her last sentence.

Gaius came in through the door, he gave her a supportive smile.

"May I escort you to the meeting my lady?" he asked.

"Thank you Gaius," Gwen smiled back, "that will be good." Gwen got up, she took a deep breathe before, Gaius took her arm and they made their way to the Great Hall.

The Hall was already full despite the short notice given, with much curiosity among the lords, as to why a meeting had been called. As ever some where already prepared to speculate the reason.

"I have heard certain rumours in some establishment that I attend." Lord Gethryl said.

"Yes Gethryl we know there are strange establishment that you go to." Geoffrey tutted, "you don't need to point it out to us."

A ripple of amusement ran around the round table, Geoffrey may be quite old, but he was still able to make a point when he needed to.

"All I'm saying," Gethryl continued, "is that I have heard certain rumours." He glared across at Geoffrey.

Geoffrey met his stare, "Well I'm sure the Queen will be here any moment, and will let us know, no need to feed on rumours, when we will be told the truth is there?"

The rest of the Lords knew the conversation was now over, as the noise died down the door opened and Gwen arrived escorted by Gaius, Sir Leon and Sir Percival also shuffled in. The Lords all stood up, until Gwen sat down. There was a definite tightening in atmosphere, Gwen herself felt it, as she got on her feet and began her speech.

"First of all My Lords may I thank you for attending at such short notice, I know that for a few of you it was difficult but I assure you that the reason for this meeting is extremely important.

About a month ago we had some information given to us, that there is a dissident group of Druids, who are out to cause Camelot some serious problems. Naturally we wanted to find out as much as we could before bringing it to everyone's attention. In the last few days we have received further news, that the information given is indeed accurate. For the last month or so our security level has been raised undertaken by Sir Leon, which I thank him for.

We do not know fully what this group intend to do, only that they have weapons and have a backing from a State outside."

As she said her last sentence Gwen noticed a big mumble being released across the table, as people started asking the question as to which state it was. She continued.

"Our investigations are continuing as to who that state might be, although we have our suspicions I am sure you will understand, that I would prefer to be sure before I announce who it is. Rest assured we will find out and when we know, you will all be duly told. For now that is all I know, but of course you are free to ask some questions, if I can answer them I will."

Geoffrey got first,

"My Lady, we thank you for the information, and I'm sure I speak for the majority, when I say we are fully behind you." A majority of Lord mumbled in agreement.  
"May I ask where you obtained the information from?" Geoffrey asked.

"Of course Geoffrey. We obtained the information from a Druid, who has a camp in the Darkling Woods. We have a very good relationship with this particular Druid, his group have camped outside the city for a long time now, and he is working with us on the re-introduction of magic. So naturally when he informed us of this we where keen to check the story out. He has promised to keep his ear to the ground, and inform us of any further news."

Geoffrey nodded. Gwen looked around the table, thinking this is going too well, but most of them seemed to be too stunned to ask any questions. Just as Gwen was preparing to close the meeting, Lord Pevlon, slowly got up.

"While I thank you my lady for informing us now," he began "I have to say I find it curious that it has taken you this long to inform us of a matter of security, I would of expected, certainly it would of happened in Uther's day, a more direct approach to us."

Gwen studied the Lord, and addressed him directly. "While I regret it has been a while before we were able to inform you all, I thought it was more important for us to attain the facts before releasing misleading information, which could of lead us to action we would later come to regret."

"All the same My Lady," Lord Pevlon interrupted, as many of the Lords tutted in the background, "sometimes acting quickly is the best form of defence."

"Only when you know the actual facts Lord Pevlon I would suggest. After all we are told many things, by different people all the time, surely it is better to actually find out what the risks are first before implementing action that would only make things worse, rather than better. I'm sure a man of your intelligence would appreciate that my Lord." Gwen ended with a smile.

Gaius and Sir Leon flashed smiles across the table at Gwen.

"What about this Druid, how do we know we can trust him, how do we know that he is not working for this other group of Druids?"

"We have got know the group locally very well my Lord, they have worked hard and intelligently with us over the magic reintroduction, I really do not see that they would have anything to gain from threatening Camelot, when they are working with us. I trust them, which is the cornerstone of any important partnership. I ask that you trust my judgement on this."

"The Druids have always caused problems for this Kingdom, my Lady, I fear you are playing with fire." Sir Pevlon said, "this would never of happened in Uther's day."

"Uther is no longer King my lord, I am I would suggest the best thing for Camelot, is for everyone to work together, to solve this problem. The Druids are part of Camelot, like any other group of people, and it is only by us all trusting one another and working together, that will enable us to progress and build our Kingdom into some thing that we all cherish."

"The Druids-"

Geoffrey got up, "Lord Pevlon, I believe everything that needs to be said, has been. I thank you my lady for informing us, and you can rest assured that we will be behind you, in facing this challenge. Long Live the Queen."

"Long Live the Queen." The Lords repeated.

Gwen smiled across at Geoffrrey. "Thank you Geoffrey, now I know some of you need to go home, I do not wish to detain you any longer, I'll only say if we hear any thing else, we will inform you as quickly as possible. Thank you to everyone for attending."

The meeting broke up, as the Lords left, Geoffrey stayed behind with Gaius and Sir Leon, Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

"I might of know that Lord Pevlon would try something." Sir Leon remarked.

"I would say the Queen handled him sufficiently." Gaius said a smile on his face.

Gwen raised a hand as everyone laughed.

"I actually think I got of lightly today, I knew there would be some unease, and in a way I understand some of the fears they have. Gaius, we must make sure we work with the decent Druids, otherwise it could be very tricky, and it will only play into the hands of people such as Lord Pevlon. Can I ask you to liaise with the local group, in the Darkling Woods?"

"Yes of course, I'll be delighted to do that."

"Thank you Gaius." Gwen turned to Geoffrey, "Also Geoffrey can I ask you to work with the other Lords in reassuring them, it is only natural that some will be asking questions. I will try to be as open as I can, but we need to stop any irrational fears before they get out of hand."

"Of course my Lady, I will do what I can." He bowed. "If you excuse me, I need to catch up on some work."

"Of course, and thank you for today." Gwen smiled as Geoffrey hobbled off.

"I too must depart, unless you need me for anything else." Gaius asked.

"No of course, and thank you for everything Gaius."

Gaius bowed and left the room.

"I have to say I think you handled that brilliantly my lady." Sir Leon said.

"I actually expected more problems Leon, and I'm still worried that something might yet happen."

"I am sure you can cope with anything." Leon smiled.

Gwen laughed, "You're faith in me is very touching Leon. Do we have enough soldiers to cope with the new security arrangements?"

"Just about, the men are in a high state of readiness should anything occur. I think we have every thing covered, baring a disaster."

"Good we must be ready, as I have a feeling it could happen pretty soon." Gwen mused.

"As ever you know you have my and the Knight's support my Lady." Sir Leon said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Leon."

As Sir Leon left Gwen sat down at the round table alone, the place had so many memories it was here, she almost felt closer to Arthur, than anywhere else. She liked to think that he was looking down at her, proud that she was battling to keep his dreams of Camelot alive. After a few minutes of reminiscence she got up, and made for her chambers, feeling curiously light headed, but satisfied that her big day had on the whole gone well. Tomorrow she thought, well who knows what tomorrow would bring.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 THE RETURN OF THE WARLOCK**

As Merlin walked through the Darkling Woods, his senses suddenly took over. He recognised so much about the woodland, though in truth it seemed like another life now. He sat down on a fallen oak tree, as he rested and ate an apple. His mind was suddenly full, images, conversations, Arthur dominated his thoughts.

"Do you want your comfort blanket Merlin?" "I have never known anyone so afraid, cry like a big girl if anyone comes!" "You really are useless Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes shut as he tried to blank the memories. I really have to learn to cope with this, he thought to himself desperately. The sooner he got to Camelot the better, at least if he was busy he could control his mind more readily. He picked up his bag and continued on his way.

Shadows where beginning to cut across the trees, as late afternoon approached, Merlin reckoned if he continued at his current rate he would be back in Camelot by early evening. Maybe he would get his favourite meal from Gaius, he thought to himself. Gaius, it had been too long, he thought, and privately he feared if his former mentor would be a little angry with him, he knew only too well that the old man would worry about him. He really should of written him a letter at least. He wondered too about Gwen, although she had invited him back to Camelot, he wondered if he would be more a hindrance than a help to her. After all she was no Arthur, she was someone who was organised with her own routine, would she really want Merlin, butting his nose in? All of a sudden his return was clouded with doubt again, he sighed to himself.

Whenever he doubted himself he naturally thought of Vivien back in Galon. Their last morning together had been a little awkward, as Vivien attempted to be strong for him, knowing it would only make thing more difficult for Merlin if she gave in to her tears. A couple of times he had seen her wipe away a couple of them, but as he made to comfort her, she waved him away, insisting she was okay. But as he said goodbye to her, they eventually ran freely down her face. She apologised angry with herself, but as he held her he reassured her that he would return to them. But as he had walked off he wondered whether that had been the correct thing to do? Suppose something happened to him, he had no right to keep her waiting after all, maybe a clean break would have been the best thing after all. Either way, he knew this was the acid test for them, and their relationship, who knew what the future held for any of them.

As he walked on he looked ahead, and suddenly he caught sight of the castle. All of a sudden he was transported back to the day that he had arrived at Camelot, all those years ago. He was surprised of the emotion that stung his eyes as he remembered. How naive he had been when he first arrived, and yet he never forgot just how amazing he had found Camelot the first time he had laid eyes on it. For a young country boy, it seemed an amazing and vibrant place. So much happening wherever he looked, sights, smells, people moving everywhere, colour and action on every street corner. Then the mighty castle, his home the place where he would discover his destiny, and meet Arthur his reason for his existence, his King, his friend. He looked around, if only he could of put that first feeling in a box, where he could open it, and relive it, when he needed to. The first time, as they say was always the best.

He suddenly felt nervous as he approached the drawbridge, what would people think of him, now they knew what he was, he wondered? Would they fear him, or worse treat him differently and blame him for not bringing Arthur home? He had so much power in him, and yet in this moment he had never been more afraid, of how his former friends would react to him. Could he really blame them he wondered, he had deserted them after all, gone off without a word, he prepared for the anger as he slowly moved forward.

Sir Percival was cleaning his sword, taking practice swipes as he polished, his arms bare, making the most of the afternoon sun. Suddenly he jumped up as he noticed the figure approach him out of the corner of his eye, without thinking he raised his sword, before doing a double take. For a moment he was stunned, before shouting

"Merlin you're here, at last."

"Hello Percival, how are you?"

"Never mind me, what about you, are you back to stay?"

"That's up to the Queen." Merlin smiled.

Percival gave him an awkward hug, before leading him through the curious crowd that had gathered to look at the warlock, who had suddenly returned to Camelot. Merlin felt strangely unsure, as he noticed people looking at him, while he knew it was natural it made him feel tense, following Percival to the castle he increased his pace, just wanting to move out of the spotlight. For years he had hidden his secret, finding security in the fact that no one knew, now his secret was out in the open, and all of a sudden he felt vulnerable, despite his great power. He preferred the dark spaces, where he could blend in, but now he knew those spaces where no more. He would be out of the shadows, rather than in them. His security blanket had disappeared, and it was something he had to get use to.

An excited mumble was easing through the castle, as rumours of Merlin's return began to unravel. Familiar faces from the kitchens arrived, some smiling and a few even waving, some suspicious too. Just as he began to further tense a familiar figure stood in his way. She was still big, formidable, her hands on her sides, as she regarded him.

"I always knew there was something about you," she commented.

"Hello Audrey, how are you?" Merlin smiled.

The cook came over to him, looking him over, before stepping back.

"You are still thin as ever I see, looks like I will have to feed you up again."

"I always loved your food as you know." Merlin grinned.

"Um," she said, "if you are lucky I might save a dumpling for you later!" she laughed.

"Right," Merlin laughed, "how could I turn down such an offer."

Gwen was doing paperwork in her study, when she suddenly became aware of noise outside. Wondering what it was she went to the window and looked out. Outside was a crowd of people, she noticed the huge figure of Percival in the middle of it, but who was that with him. She peered closer, he was tall, dark haired, a gangly figure, who followed Percival quickly, she could sense he was someone who was not happy to be in the spotlight. It looked like, no it couldn't be, she'd of sensed it, surely she thought. Next moment she had lifted her dress up, and began to run to the door. As she opened the door the figure stood in front of her.

"It is you," she breathed, suddenly she became aware of a lot of attention down the corridors, sensing Merlin's unease, she invited him into the sanctuary of the throne room. Merlin followed her relieved to get away from all the attention.

They stood looking at one another, the Queen and the Warlock, before Gwen approached him, and threw her arms around his neck, for a second almost strangling him. When she pulled back from him, there where tears in both their eyes.

"Please tell me you are here to stay." Gwen said simply.

"Well for as long as you need me, my lady." Merlin replied, feeling suddenly shattered.

"Please Merlin, call me Gwen, I think today calls for it don't you agree?"

"As you wish Gwen." Merlin smiled. "feels strange to be back in truth." He said looking around trying to re-familiarize himself.

"I'm sure it does, we have much to talk about, you must need a drink."

"That would be nice." As Merlin relaxed a strange feeling of contentment overtook him, it came from nowhere, and surprised him he smiled as he took a drink from Gwen's hand.

"What is it?" Gwen asked suddenly intrigued.

"I thought this would be so hard coming back inside, you know my first time since –"  
"You can mention his name Merlin," Gwen said softly.

"Since Arthur's death." Merlin took a gulp, feeling melancholy all of a sudden.

"This room seems so big, when I'm in it on my own." Gwen explained, "It was here, I summoned Gaius, and found out about you."

They looked at each other for a moment,

"I always had a feeling you'd work it out Gwen." He remarked.

"You forget Merlin," Gwen smiled, "I've known you for a long time, I always had the feeling there was something different about you. Just took me a little time to work out what."

"Yes," he replied, "we've come a long way since we started working here, haven't we?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes indeed, who'd of thought it, me a Queen and you Camelot's Court Sorcerer." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

"If you want the position of course." She smiled.

"But I though Gaius-" Merlin began

"He has been very helpful, but he is getting forgetful in truth, I don't think you'll find any argument from him. Speaking of which, I think you need to go and see him. Think my offer over, give me the answer, when you feel ready." She said.

"I don't need to consider it." Merlin replied, "it would be an honour to accept it. Thank you."

"Good, we will announce it in court tomorrow."

Merlin got up, he knew he could put it off no longer.

"Now I must see Gaius." He said, "I will see you later." He said walking to the door.

"Of course." She said, "and Merlin."

He turned around and faced her.

"Welcome home Merlin." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you, it's good to be home." Smiling he closed the door behind him, and breathing in his relief, walked the stairs up to Gaius's room, feeling suddenly elated.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 NEW BEGINNINGS**

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I was just thinking." Gaius smiled, as he sat down with his soup. "you have been here almost six months now."

Alice smiled, "Dear Gaius, you always where the one who remembered all the personal days, and anniversaries. I fear I took after my father, a very bad memory for such things." She laughed, caressing his cheek, across the table.

"I do know that I don't know what I'd of become if you hadn't come back." He smiled.

"Well I did." Alice smiled, "and that's all that matters. Now get on with your soup." She laughed.

Gaius smiled, at the moment he felt incredibly happy, contented despite the war clouds that appeared to be gathering around Camelot, he marvelled at how far they had all come, in the tragedy of Arthur's death. He still worried about Merlin of course, but surely the boy would return some time, and in the mean time at least he had Alice to lean on, she really was his rock at the moment, and he knew he was one lucky man.

Merlin paused at the door, suddenly feeling unsure. He knew Alice was now with Gaius, he felt almost as if he was intruding, he also felt nervous at how he'd be received, feeling guilty at the worry he'd put his old mentor through. He took a deep breath it had to be faced, and he was extremely emotional at the thought of seeing the old man again. He knocked at the door and opened it.

"Come in." a female voice shouted.

Merlin opened the door, and found himself face to face with Alice. She stood a moment or two looking at him in surprise, before coming over to him, a smile on her face.

"You will make him so happy Merlin." She said finally, pointing to a chair, "make your self at home, I"ll go and get him." She smiled.

"Thank you Alice, and it's good to see you."

Merlin sat down and looked around, not much had changed, maybe it had got a bit untidier he thought to himself, with a smile. He remembered how Gaius had described Alice as being a genius at most things, with the exception of tidying up, as he took everything in, he pretty much agreed with that assessment. Suddenly he heard Gaius's footsteps and he stood up, he could hear Gaius mumbling away

"Who on earth is calling this time of night! Gaius mumbled under his breath. Gaius stopped in astonishment, as he took in Merlin standing by his old chair, a look of worry on his face, before it broke out into a smile.

"Hello Gaius."

"My boy," Gaius said softly tears shining in his eyes. "Oh my boy." He half ran over to where Merlin was standing and the two of them embraced, Merlin feeling the tears run freely, as he heard the sobs from Gaius. Why on earth did I leave it this long Merlin wondered.

Watching them for a second, Alice smiled and then turning to them said, "I think you two need some time alone."

"No please," Merlin said, "I don't want to force you out."

"I need to see the Queen anyway, I'll see you both later." She smiled and left.

"Have you eaten?" Gaius asked him

"Some of that soup, would go down nicely if there's any left." Merlin smiled.

"Of course, then we can talk." Gaius came back with a dish of soup.

"I would of thought Alice by now would of thrown all this old crockery out." Merlin grinned, "is this the one with a chip in it?" he asked "yes there it is."

Gaius laughed, "We're too busy with our potions for such meaniel tasks." Gaius smiled back.

"You've hardly changed." Gaius remarked.

"I feel a lot older." Merlin replied with a sigh

"Well you are, not even you can escape the years." Gaius replied a gentle smile on his face. "I hoped for this moment for so long Merlin."

"I'm so sorry I never got in touch with you. I meant too all the time, but after Arthur, I just lost my will for everything. If it hadn't been for Vivien I'd of given up completely."

"Yes" Gaius said, "Gwen mentioned you'd met someone. Why isn't she with you then?"

"I didn't know what I'd find here, Gaius, how people would react to me you know."

"If she makes you happy Merlin, you should be with her." Gaius remarked "you cannot punish yourself forever."

Merlin looked at Gaius, "You always seem to know how I'm thinking." He smiled. "Sometimes I just feel I should of done things differently, maybe if I'd called Kilgharrah sooner –"

"Merlin I keep telling you sometimes it just the way things are meant to be. Going on punishing yourself, always going back on what you did, no good comes of it. You should live now for the day, which is why if you are happy with this Vivien you should be with her."

Merlin smiled, "She has a daughter Gaer, a lovely child."

Gaius smiled, "I always thought you got on well with children."

"You mean because I am one?" Merlin laughed.

"I think there is a world of difference from that boy that came bouncing into my room, all those years ago. I'm proud of you Merlin, everything that you achieved, no one could of done more."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin picked up a spoon "Gwen has offered me the position of Court Sorcerer, would you mind if I took it."

"Truth be told," Gaius said "I would be relieved. She has asked me to liaise with the Druids over this Fiacre business. I take it you know all about this?"

"Fiacre?" Merlin asked.

"He is the leader of the renegade band of Druids." Gaius explained.

"I was never told the name. I met a Druid called Ventil, he told me there was a group who where out to make trouble for Camelot." Merlin replied.

"Ventil?" Gaius asked "That name was mentioned to me by my contact Rubin. He wasn't sure if he could trust him or not.

"No well he came out of nowhere. Tracked me down one afternoon when I was out collecting herbs for Vivien. There was something about him, I just didn't trust him, I mean he did warn me about this gang, but I don't know there's something I can't put my finger on about him. I wonder if he may be involved in some way." Merlin tapped the table, with his finger.

"With Fiacre you mean?" Gaius asked, "I suppose they could be using him to play a role in some way. We need to tell the Queen this."

"Yes I suggest we have a meeting tomorrow." Merlin said, suddenly yawning.

"You must be done in." Gaius remarked, "you can sleep in here, if you want."

"I have my own chambers I have you know." Merlin grinned "Anyway I feel three maybe a crowd now." Merlin grinned.

"Oh Merlin. Alice wouldn't mind." Gaius laughed.

"I'm the one who would object!" Merlin laughed getting up.

"You should think seriously about bringing Vivien and Gaer here." Gaius remarked. "do you good being with people." Gaius prompted.

"I will consider it." Merlin replied, "it's hard enough at the moment with people coping with me a being a warlock. I use to be so frustrated having to hide myself in the shadows, but now I'm out of the shadows, it is not as easy as I thought. There's a part of me that wishes I was back there now." He explained.

"Yes it must be strange being out in the open now." Gaius agreed. "all the more reason you normalise your life as much as possible." He said.

Merlin paused at the door, "I've missed you Gaius." He smiled.

"Me too, but you are home now. Good night." Gaius beamed.

"See you tomorrow." Merlin closed the door, suddenly feeling as if his life had suddenly come full circle. As he moved along the corridor, he bumped into Alice.

"Merlin I just wanted to say, the last time we met –" she began, Merlin put a hand up.

"There is no need to apologise Alice, you where not yourself it doesn't matter. I should thank you for what you've done for Gaius, without you he would be a very different man. Here's to a fresh start for both of us."

"Thank you." Alice said, and kissed him on the cheek.

As he listened to her footsteps disappear, Merlin could feel her kiss on  
his cheek, suddenly he thought of Vivien, why on earth did I leave them there  
he wonderered sadly, as he walked back to his chambers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The Future Beckons**

Gwen woke early on the day of the meeting. From the moment she woke she could tell there was a different feeling flowing through the castle. People seemed excited, chattering amongst themselves, aware that something important was about to be announced. The return of Merlin had caused a stir, on the most part good, especially as it now became clear, just what an important person he was, to their departed King.

Gwen knew however, that there would be hurdles ahead for them to overcome, and she was determined to put her full support behind him, in the early stages. She was aware as Queen that she had to set the tone, for the future, but she felt hugely excited at the prospect. This after all was what she had planned for from the beginning.

As she sat down for breakfast finishing off her speech, a knock on the door disturbed her.

"I thought I might just have a word?" a nervous warlock asked.

"The man of the moment." The Queen smiled, "sit down. How are you feeling, a big day ahead for you." She could sense the nerves he had, by how he held himself.

"A bit nervous obviously, what about you?" he smiled though it seemed more like a grimace rather then a smile.

"No doubt in my mind." Gwen said, looking straight into his eyes. "nor should you have any doubts Merlin. That's not to say there won't be problems to overcome, but I have never been more sure about taking this step. Have some breakfast." She smiled trying to cut the tension.

Merlin sat down, suddenly more relaxed, "I will have something, and thanks. So what is the procedure for today?" he asked.

"Well we have called the Council back for a session this morning," Gwen explained, "at the meeting I will officially announce you as our Court Sorcerer. We've got a pretty much full council most of the Lords have made it, though not the most troublesome one, if would appear"

"Um let me guess Lord Pevon by any chance?" Merlin asked his eyebrow rising as he asked the question.

"It seems his reputation precedes him." She laughed.

"Not really. I just remember him from when I first started, he was a troublemaker then, and he still is now."

"That maybe true, but it seems as though someone is leaking information to this Druids group." Gwen said "I'm not for one minutes suggesting it is him, as I can't really see Lord Pevlon talking with any magic group, such is his opinions on magic. There is a certain amount of trust from a lot of the Lords, some of them are not absolutely sure this is a good idea, but for now they have been mostly supportive, of what we're trying to do."

Merlin nodded, being careful to take everything in, he more than anyone could appreciate bringing magic back to Camelot was never going to be straight forward event. Like Gwen he suspected that there would be those who would do everything in their power to make it as difficult as possible. Even though he was on the verge of achieving what he'd set out to do, all those years ago, he sadly knew this was only the beginning in a sense. So much could yet go wrong, and when he thought in this way, he thought of his friend Arthur. He wished he could express it freely, but for now he felt Gwen had enough on her plate, without adding his emotional baggage to her. Besides which if this was to work he needed to lend every bit of his being into making sure that today was a success. He leaned forward suddenly feeling a renewed sense of determination. As if sensing his mood, Gwen reached across the table taking his hand.

"This is what Arthur would off wanted, Merlin, by doing this we are finishing off what he started." A single tear dropped down Gwen's face as she said it.

Merlin squeezed her hand, a determined smile on his face saying. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to a few things, before we announce Camelot's new dawn." Merlin left the table, pausing at the door, "He would be so proud of the job you are doing."

"Thank you, but I am surrounded by good people, who all play their part." She smiled.

"True, but you are the one it all hinges on, don't forget I am always here for you."

"Thank you Merlin, and I'm glad you are here."

Alice straightened out Gaius's old shirt, determined that her love would look his best on the big day. She smiled to herself, since Merlin returned Gaius was suddenly so much brighter. As if he had found a new lease of life.

"What are you doing Alice, I haven't worn that it a long time." Gaius asked as he set the table with some dishes.

"You must be looking your best on this big day." She smiled "not having you in that old thing." She said pointing at the present shirt he was wearing, which had definitely since better days. "Have you seen Merlin today, he must be so nervous, such a big event for him."

"Yes indeed, a day he never thought would come in truth. It will seem so strange without Arthur being there. I feel he is still missing him badly." Gaius fretted.

"Well he's bound too, but we are all here for him." Alice smiled hanging up the shirt.

"I wonder about Gwen too," Gaius mused "but she seems to have put it behind her."

"I think she will still be badly missing him Gaius." Alice replied, "but women are different. We are tough, and we know we have to continue. It'll be good for the Queen to have Merlin back, I'm sure they will be a support to one another."

"Yes indeed." Gaius agreed, "they where always good friends."

"Right I need to make a few potions before I get ready." Alice said "I'll just go and collect a couple of herbs. Do you want anything yourself?

"No I think I have everything, I might just wander down and have a word with Merlin."

"Yes you do that I am sure he will be pleased to see you. I'll see you later." Alice waved.

As Gaius moved down the corridor he couldn't help but get caught up with the mood that was vibrating around the castle. He felt so proud of Merlin, someone who he had always thought of as a son, the young warlock had come so far. Yet he also knew that he would be badly hurting, even being at Camelot would bring back what he was missing. The other side of the coin, and there was nothing Gaius could say that would make it better for him.

He sighed suddenly feeling incredibly sad. He knocked softly on the door. Merlin opened it, seeing it was Gaius he smiled.

"Come in Gaius, you of all people don't need to knock at my door."

"Just came to check up on you. A big day ahead, I could do you a potion to calm your nerves if you like." Gaius smiled.

"You gave me quite enough of those potions thank you Gaius. I think I can cope." Merlin smiled. "Big day indeed, I don't think it has all sunk in yet. I'm going to be Court Sorcerer at Camelot. Who'd of thought it?"

"Yes indeed." Gaius said sitting down slowly. "How are you really coping Merlin?"

Merlin smiled at Gaius, "I could never fool you, could I?" he remarked, sitting down next to Gaius. "I don't know in truth. I always knew returning without Arthur would be tough. Despite everything it feel's right to be here, and yet there is a still a deep hole inside me, and at times I wonder if it will ever heal." Merlin looked at Gaius, with a sudden melancholy look on his face, that left Gaius feeling somehow helpless. "Does it ever get easier Gaius?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh my boy." Gaius said softly

Merlin laughed, "I'm not a boy any longer."

"No you're not." Agreed Gaius,"it won't stop me thinking that you are still my boy though. To answer your question no it doesn't ever get easy. But it will become more bearable as time goes by. I wish it could be different, but this is your chance to be yourself Merlin. To not have to think of being half a coin. You must use this chance, to become what you want to be. It's a big opportunity to bring magic back to the Kingdom, and one day Arthur will be there again to share it."

Merlin stared at Gaius "How did you know that?" he asked.

"A certain creature shared that information with me." Gaius replied.

"Kilgharrah." Merlin nodded. "It's been two years since I've seen him, I fear he is no more."

"Have you actually called him?" Gaius asked.

"No, when he saw me by Avalon with Arthur, I just had a strong feeling it was the last time we would meet."

"Well maybe you are wrong." Gaius suggested.

"Um maybe." Merlin said wondering if he dared to hope. "Vivien always use to say that every new day, hope is always reborn." Merlin remarked.

"A very wise young woman." Gaius smiled

"She was." Merlin said looking down at his hands.

"May I ask why you didn't bring her with you?" Gaius wondered.

"I didn't know what I would find here, also I didn't how difficult it would be for me. The last thing I wanted was for them to have to put up with a grumpy old warlock." Merlin smiled.

"You don't have to face any of this alone you know Merlin." Gaius said, "maybe you should send for them." He suggested

"One day, who knows." Merlin smiled.

"You need to live again Merlin accept the chance that life has granted you, and if that involves this Vivien, then go for it. Take advice from an old man, you don't get those lost days back, when you are parted from the one you love. Learn from my mistakes."

"You have Alice back now though Gaius." Merlin said putting his hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Indeed I do and each day is a blessing." Gaius smiled.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the conversation, Merlin called out.

"Come in."

Gwen walked in, smiling at the pair of them.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have decided to put the meeting back till the afternoon."

"Oh?" Merlin said, "nothing wrong."

"Nothing to worry about." She assured him, "the Knights have been a bit delayed returning from their patrol. I just want everyone here to witness your big moment Merlin. That's all. You could use the extra time to finish off your speech." She smiled.

"Speech." Merlin exclaimed, "I haven't done one of those in a long time."

"I'm sure it will be fine." She smiled as she turned to leave, "you did enough for Arthur after all."

"Not that the prat ever appreciated it." He said rollng his eyes.

Gwen laughed, "I'll have you know he once told me, you where the best speech writer he'd ever known."

"Right", Merlin said, "no pressure then."

They all laughed, suddenly Merlin relaxed for the first time since arriving back. I wonder what else the held back from me, the warlock wondered.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

In truth the delay in naming Merlin actually pleased him in a way. He still didn't feel quite ready to face the enormous fuss that would descend following his official appointment as Court Sorcerer. As he sat down attempting in a feeble effort to do a speech, he concluded that rather write anything, he would prefer to speak from the heart instead. Having thought deeply about what Gaius had said, about this being a chance for him to be what he wanted, he attempted to summarize what it was that he truly wanted to become. When he was by Arthur's side it all seemed so clear, but now with so much choice available for him, the path ahead suddenly seemed to be covered in mist. He soon realised too that what he wanted would not necessarily be in Camelot's interest, so in a way he still felt confined, and restricted as to what he could aim for.

He agreed with the Queen that a fair number of the Lords where still somewhat nervous about magic being returned to the land. On the other hand those with magic had waited for a long time to be truly free, in their choices. He realised they had to strike a happy medium between the two viewpoints if it was to have any chance of success. He sighed as he suddenly realised they where still walking along the mountain's edge, and one bad movement on their part, and their whole dream could be in a thousand pieces. They faced difficult choices and still they didn't know what the gang of renegade Druids where planning.

**********

Deep in the Darkling Woods a group of Druids where marking their territory. The group had arrived in the early morning rain, the conditions helping them mask any trails they had left in the ground. They carefully made their way deeper through the trees, until they could spy on the white towers of Camelot up ahead. There where six in all, they where lead by a man of huge charisma, a man who had had years of hiding away, and masking his true personality.

As Jesper looked ahead of him, he could see the soldiers on the towers, he could sense the anticipation of Camelot's lower town, indeed as he smiled to himself, he could take fair advantage of it. He was here, to lay the foundations of the future he had long dreamed for. A time when people such as him could be free to decide their own fate, a time when they could be who they wanted to be, with no fear of perscuation or judgement. He had thought deeply about his position before he chose to join the rebels.

He was not a man who liked violence or death, but he had grown up with both throughout his life, all because of the attitude of the Pendragons. He had lost relations, friends people he deeply admired, he had tried to gain what they should have through peaceful means. But where had it got them in truth? Despite the assurances of people such as Cerdreu a man he had long respected he did not believe in the promises of the Queen, was she not a part of the Pendragon dynasty? He knew instinctively she would not go far enough. It was not enough just to let magic back, they should be free to practice without laws aimed to hold them back. The new laws indicated to Jesper's mind that ultimately they still didn't trust people with magic.

He then turned his attention to Emrys, and not for the first time his mind clouded over at the thought of him. All Druids had been brought up to admire this name, he was their true calling, but Jesper had no faith in this man Emrys he had lived too long with the Pendragons, he had forsaken who and what he was too many times. He could not be trusted to bring them the future they all longed for. Sadly he knew the only way they could get what they desired was for them to be the ones sitting in Camelot. After all would people with no magic truly give up their beliefs so people like Jesper could have the life they craved? Of course not, if they would not gain something from it, why on earth would they change the order? The dreams of Cerdreu and his kind where fairytales, Jesper thought bitterly.

But no matter, soon things would change, they would be the ones making the rules and judgements. Now that Emrys had entered the trap, they could bring forward their own brave new order, and Camelot would not know what had hit it.

**********

The throne room was beginning to fill up with the various Lords, endless chatter being the order of the day. By mid-afternoon excitement and also a bit of curious questioning dominated the long corridors of the castle. Geoffrey as part of his new role had made sure that as many of the Lords where present as possible. Any attempt to get any information from him as to what was to follow, was met by Geoffrey's stern stare and non-committal response. If he knew he was keeping the secret safely locked inside. Each enquiry would be met by a "We will know soon enough when the meeting begins." With that he would retreat somewhere else. In truth he quite enjoyed his new role, and though he hated to admit it, the sense of power he had over some of the less likeable Lords was actually something he quite enjoyed!

For a brief second he had managed to sit down and actually reflect on how life in Camelot had changed. Magic was slowly being allowed to show its head again, and that was an almighty step for the Kingdom. Once the announcement had been made Geoffrey knew there would be no going back for the Queen, indeed for any of them. He chuckled to himself as he tried to imagine the view that his old King would have had, on second thoughts he thought to himself maybe it is best that Uther was not here!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Friends and Family.**

Sir Leon led the patrol back into Camelot, excitement truly beginning to develop inside him. Having successfully fulfilled his mission not for the first time, he truly began to realise what a momentous day it would be for them all.

"Take all the bags into the palace if you will." He called to a nearby soldier.

"If you ladies would like to follow me," Sir Leon replied "I think our Queen would like a quick word."

Hardly able to contain her excitement Hunith grabbed hold of Vivien's hand, Gaer ran behind them her face a picture of delight as she surveyed the scene in the courtyard, clutching the dragon in her hand.

As the door of the Queen's chambers burst open, Gaer could contain her excitement no longer, and made a dash for Gwen.

"I knew I would see you again." She said a beaming smile on her face.

"Gaer calm down, remember this is the Queen." Vivien gently chided her daughter.

Gwen laughed, "I think we can forgive her all this excitement, it is a big day for all of us after all."

"It certainly is, when I first got your note, I could hardly function, took me by such surprise all this." Hunith said, "I wasn't sure if I would ever live to –"

Gwen rushed over with a hankie comforting Hunith, and sitting her down on a chair.

"Well you have, and this afternoon you will watch Merlin get his just reward, for all that he has done for Camelot." Gwen smiled squeezing Hunith's hand.

"Can I explore afterwards?" Gaer enquired breaking the emotional moment that held all three women as they contemplated what lay ahead.

"I dare say we can manage that." Gwen smiled, "but I think first we need to bring someone else here." She smiled at Vivien. "Are you both ready?"

Hunith and Vivien both nodded Gaer noticing the nodds, nodded too although she couldn't understand why Hunith and Vivien where so emotional, when there was so much to explore.

Gwen turned to her maid Isa. "Can you go and get Merlin please?"

Isa nodded and curtsied, and hurried out of the room.

**********

Merlin had suddenly begun to pace, the waiting was beginning to cause his mind to wander to places, he had no wish to explore. The delay was only in fact a couple of hours, but to an anxious Merlin it felt like forever. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, he began to breathe deeply expecting to be told it was time, but then found Isa the Queen's maid breathless and it seemed finding it very hard to keep a straight face.

"The Queen requires a few words with you please."

"Er right, aren't we going to the meeting?" Merlin questioned.

"The Queen wants a few words with you first." Isa replied trying hard not to give anything away.

Merlin shrugged as he followed Isa down the corridor, his stomach was suddenly in knots, being sure that Isa was not telling him something important. They continued the journey in silence, until they bumped into Gaius and Alice on their way to the throne room.

"You look worried Merlin?" Gaius said.

Trying to talk quietly to Gaius, "I think there is something I'm not being told."

Gaius laughed "Oh Merlin you always look on the dark side of things, maybe this time it is something good. The Queen probably wants to make sure you're feeling relaxed." Gaius put a hand on the warlock's shoulder, "either way I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Chin up." Agreed Alice, "we'll see you later." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin smiled "Yes you are probably right, I suppose I do have a habit of looking on the dark side of things."

At this point Isa smirked into her hand, despite Gaius's words Merlin knew she was holding something back from him, frankly the sooner they got there the better. The journey was continued in silence, Isa moved away as Merlin knocked at the door.

"Come in." Gwen replied watching for Merlin's arrival with interest. She noticed he seemed very tense, how typical of Merlin she thought to herself with a smile, she knew him well enough to know that he would automatically believe that something was up.

"Ah Merlin, it's good to see you." She smiled pointing to a chair, "sit down."

"Thank you, is there a problem I thought we would be going straight into the meeting." He said, sounding far more tense that he intended.

"We will be going soon enough, but first I wanted to check up on you. It is a huge day for you after all. A big change in your life."

"Yes I suppose it is." Merlin agreed looking ahead and suddenly feeling very emotional, but not quite understanding why.

"I always think that whenever you face a major change, it is nice to be surrounded by people who love you. The ones who really care."

Merlin looked at her, suddenly an image of his mother came into his mind, and for a moment he had to fight hard to keep a control of his emotions.

"Yes, it would have been nice to have –" Merlin stopped in mid-sentence as suddenly he recognised the figure walking across the room to him, a beaming smile on her face. She held her arms open to him, Merlin went over to greet her.

"Oh my boy, it's so good to see you." Hunith rested her head on his chest, hugging him close to her, and not wanting to let go.

"Mother," he wanted to say so much more but the emotion he had bottled up suddenly emptied. Hunith carefully kissed his face, before holding his hands.

"I am so proud of you, I have brought someone else too, I thought you might like to see them."

Merlin heard Gaer before he saw her, before he knew it the little girl was in his arms depositing wet kisses on his face.

"Hello little one, it's so nice to see you." He smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Gaer asked suddenly looking worried.

"I'm not crying," he assured her, "I'm just overcome to see you." As he said that a shadow passed by him, he looked up into Vivien's face. He gently put Gaer down, and hunith took hold of the child's hand and led her over to Gwen.

"Vivien." He croaked before long they where in each other's arms, and Merlin felt as though he was truly at peace.

"I don't understand who?" Merlin stuttered looking at them all.

"Merlin please." Gwen replied, "you don't honestly think that I would of left your family and friends out of your big day, do you. This has been in the planning for a long time, ever since you came back to Camelot."

Merlin laughed his eyes still red rimmed with emotion "I should off known this had your name on it."

"Seriously though, this is a huge moment in the history of this Kingdom. I don't want anyone excluded, everyone is together it is the only way we stand any chance of achieving what we have set out to do." Gwen smiled, "I know that this is what Arthur would of wanted too. Now I really think we should get on, if we are all ready?"

Merlin looked around and nodded "Yes I'm ready."

"Let's bring in the new dawn then." Gwen smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

By now the atmosphere was highly tense. People where looking at one another wondering about the delay. Even Gaius who had chosen to sit with Geoffrey before the meeting began, started to look around worriedly.

"I do hope nothing is up." He fretted.

"There does seem to be a bit of a delay. Some of the Lords are complaining about having to leave soon." Geoffrey noted.

"Well I know Merlin was summoned to see the Queen, I didn't think it would take long though."

"Indeed." Geoffrey mused, "Strange."

Sir Leon came across a calm smile on his face, "The Queen and Merlin are on their way."

"No problems I hope?" enquired Gaius.

"Not of a serious kind no." Sir Leon assured him.

Just then the door opened and the Queen walked in, followed by her maid. She took her place at the round table. She took a couple of moments to compose herself before she began.

"First of all I thank you all for managing to make this meeting at such short notice, and I do apologise for the delay. Something needed attending to quickly, nothing to worry about though." She assured them noting a few worried glances.

"Now I am aware that certain rumours have been flying around recently. Part of the reason for the meeting is to reassure you of those, and also I have an announcement to make. Both of these subjects are in a way connected, so I will get straight on with the business. When we decided to go ahead and allow magic back into Camelot there was always going to be an element of risk involved. I also understand and appreciate that some of you are not entirely comfortable with the idea. But I am truly grateful that you have trusted in my judgement so far, and in this announcement I am hoping that you will trust me in this as well.

I am sure everyone will agree part of the reason we have had so few problems so far, is due to the help with have received from the local Druids, I would like to mention Cerdreu who has been most helpful in his assistance recently." She proudly noted that a number of the Lords had nodded in agreement with her. "Also of course Gaius, here has been very supportive, and I thank him for it. Having said all of that we can never have too much help, and it is with this in mind that I come to the announcement. I have decided to appoint a Court Sorcerer, whose job it will be to both liase with the magical community outside, as well as help us in any security matter that involves the Kingdom's defences. I realise that this is quite an important and far reaching appointment, but I would like to assure everyone that I have total faith in the man I have chosen."

"Furthermore he is someone who everyone is quite familiar with, so I hope that will reassure everyone that he more than capable of taking this challenge on."

"Who is this person my lady? Sir Traylon asked curiously.

"I was just coming to that Sir Traylon. He is someone who has served this Kingdom of ours with great distinction, and with very little recognition. He has served my husband, over a number of years, indeed not just served him but saved his life many a time. There is no one I would trust this task to more, so without further delay I would like to introduce Camelot's new Court Sorcerer Merlin."

On cue the door opened and a very nervous, though at the same time proud warlock entered the room.

Gwen pulled back a chair next to her,

"Please Merlin I think you have earned your place at the Round Table."

"Thank you my lady." Merlin smiled as he sat down, suddenly overawed as he realised everyone's eyes were now on him.

"Now I realise that some of you may have questions for both myself and Merlin here, I will naturally set some time for you to do that today. But before we do I feel it important to remind you that there is still a high security risk surrounding this Kingdom as we speak. I firmly believe having Merlin here working with us, will enable us to face whatever lies ahead. I'm sure Merlin would like to say a word or two first." She smiled at him.

Merlin stood up, suddenly feeling both excited and nervous but he was determined to set up his appointment in the right way. "First of all I would like to thank the Queen for offering me the post of Court Sorcerer of Camelot. This is an offer I never truly expected to happen, especially after the King's death. As you all know I served the King for a number of years, no one was prouder to do that, it was an absolute honour. When I moved to Camelot I felt I had outgrown my home town. I no longer fitted in. But Camelot gave me a chance to feel as if truly belonged here. The friends I made here, have always been here for me, and I feel this is now my home. Further more I feel it is my duty to help Camelot in any way I can. While I know some people here still fear sorcery I wish to make it clear, I will never forget that my first priority is to serve this Kingdom."

"As a sorcerer I believe there is no reason why Camelot and sorcery cannot co-exist together, providing everyone works together. I will do everything in my power to keep this Kingdom save, from those that threaten it. But I also hope too that people will attempt to see that sorcery is not totally evil, that it can bring about positive changes into society. All I ask is that you give it a chance, and that we all come together both non-magical and magical people and build a society where both are comfortable to exist alongside one another. I would like to think that is what a community is all about." Merlin ended with a soft smile, feeling for the first time as though his long time dream was something that he could actually strive for. At long last he had a chance.

There was a pause, as though people where attempting to digest Merlin's heartfelt words. Gwen smiled at him, before Geoffrey began to clap, and suddenly the room was filled with clapping, Merlin met Gaius's tearful eyes across the table. Feeling relieved Merlin sat back down again. Once the clapping subsided Gwen took over.

"If there are any questions Merlin and I will be happy to answer them." She looked around the table trying to guess people's true mood. Not for the first time Gwen was relieved that Sir Pevlon was absent, she knew it would have been a very different picture had he been present.

"How will you access any danger, and how will we be kept informed?" Lord Askew asked.

Gwen answered, "We will continue with our usual arrangements. There will be a weekly meeting where we will discuss any problems that come up. I can assure you that everyone here will be kept in touch with any new developments."

Merlin said, "I have not had the chance to read all the reports yet, the moment I do I will write my own recommendations, which will be communicated to you all at the next meeting."

"Have you any new news on any new developments so far?" Geoffrey asked.

"There are always rumours flying around, but until I get the chance to meet with Cendru and others, it is hard to access anything on whether there is anything new. I am planning to meet with Cerdru and another Druid leader shortly, I will include any news from that at the next meeting."

Sir Traylon stood up and regarded Merlin for a second before speaking.

"I am aware that you have indeed served this Kingdom with distinction Merlin. I just wonder with everything that is happening at the moment, how you view Camelot's future. I mean especially the relation regarding magic, is it truly possible that magic can be brought back to this Kingdom, without all the strife that happened before the purge?"

"I thank you for your kind words Sir Traylon. Obviously I was not around before the purge, therefore I cannot pretend to know everything about that time. When I first began to serve the King, magic was banned, indeed it was treated as a disease by many, something to never mention. I understand the reasons for that, as some sorcerer's did indeed damage Camelot, I cannot make excuses for them, and would not look to do so. But all I can say is magic is something some people are born with. We do not have the choice as to whether we have it or not, it's just a part of us. For years those with magic have been looked at with suspicion, as if we are all evil, when all we have ever wanted is to be accepted for what we are. My hope is that a day will come when everyone in this land will be judged on what they have done in their life, rather than if they are a sorcerer or not. That is my biggest wish."

Sir Traylon looked at Merlin again, before offering his hand to the sorcerer.

"Indeed a land where everyone is judged the same, that is indeed a noble ambition."

Gwen smiled proudly at Merlin, as she sensed that he had seized the moment, just as she knew he would.

"On that note I would like to close this meeting." Gwen said. "As you know there will be a feast tomorrow night, I will officially announce Merlin's appointment at this event. I know his family and friends will also be there. I thank everyone for their attendance, and as always hope that everyone will remain vigilant, as Camelot is still under risk. It goes without saying should we hear anything in the meantime we will let you know. I look forward to seeing everyone at the feast tomorrow night. Safe journey home everyone."

Gwen pointed at Gaius, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Geoffrey to stay behind with her and Merlin. Once the last Lord left the room, Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that is over." He smiled.

"I actually think it went rather well." Gwen answered "in no small part to your speech it has to be said Merlin. I notice you had no notes either."

"Well to be honest I felt it was more important to speak from the heart on this occasion."

"You certainly did that." Percival agreed.

"Yes I almost swore you where wiping back the tears Percival." Sir Leon teased.

"I was not." Percival answered.

"Well I was." Gaius said, smiling warmly at the warlock.

"I think we all where in truth." Gwen said, "although it has to be said our biggest obstacle was not with us tonight. But I like to think that you made a really good impression with everyone else Merlin. Who knows how important that could be in the long run."

"Indeed my lady, first impressions are the most important. I will get my ear to the ground, right away." Geoffrey announced.

"Thank you Geoffrey I was just about to ask you to do that, but as ever you are ahead of me."

Geoffrey smiled, as everyone prepared to leave Gwen motioned for everyone to stay where they where.

"Before we all go I would just like to thank everyone for all their support. This will be a really a tough challenge ahead for all of us. I also know everyone around this table thought especially highly of Arthur and what his plans for this Kingdom were. I know no matter what I can truly rely on all of you, and I want to convey a wish, that if any of you need to speak with me, they should just knock on my door, I will always be here for my friends. On that note, I suggest we all get an early night, there is much to do tomorrow. Not least this feast."

"Long live the Queen." Sir Leon.

Gwen could feel her eyes burn with emotion as everyone round the table repeated the cry. She knew that the future was filled with uncertainty, but she also knew whatever she had to face in the future, she would not have to face it alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Plans and Preparations**

Camelot awoke to sunny skies and a happy go lucky mood of contentment. Sir Leon noticed it as he walked to the lower town, everywhere there seemed to be happy faces and a totally relaxed atmosphere. As he walked to his favourite tobacco stall, he was stopped by person after person, all asking the same question. Was it true that the Queen was appointing Merlin as the Court Sorcerer tonight? News travels fast he thought to himself with a smile, as he laughed and nodded for the umpteenth time.

"Hello Matilda, can I have my usual please?" he said with a smile.

Matilda was in her seventies, a woman who had seen it all. Before the purge and everything that came after it. She looked him in the face, and said softly.

"In all my years I never thought I would see magic back in the kingdom. I am pleased for Merlin of course, but it is such a change."

"Yes I know, it has amazed us all. I'm still trying to get it into my head just what Merlin had done for us all, in truth. At times it seems hard to believe."

"Yes indeed, it is good he is now being recognised of course. Also I'm pleased for the Druids, I always managed to have a good relationship with them even after the purge. I feel it is a positive step, but something still makes me wary."

"You don't need to worry Matilda, that is our job. We will have our eyes peeled for any trouble, rest assured." Leon lightly touched her hand, as he paid for the tobacco. "I trust you will be attending the banquet tonight. I'm delighted the Queen has invited such a wide range of people tonight."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world Leon. I don't get the chance to dress up too much now."

"I will look forward to seeing you." Leon nodded his head, as he left.

As Leon walked towards the castle a voice made him turn around. He straight away recognised the tall Druid Cerdreu.

Sir Leon smiled, "Glad you could make the banquet," he smiled.

"I wouldn't off missed such an event for the world." Cerdreu smiled. He turned to the man beside him, "I think you have met my friend Delfar before."

His companion nodded his head towards Leon and smiled.

"Of course I think we met at one of the earlier meetings." Leon smiled shaking his hand.

"I am looking forward to speaking with the man of the moment." Cerdreu smiled.

"Ah I take it you mean Merlin, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you again." Leon said, as he led the two Druids into the castle.

"Yes a big moment for him tonight I suggest." Cerdreu smiled.

"Ah the secret announcement." Leon said his eyes brow rising

"So secret everyones talking about it." Delfar said.

"Yes as you can see, secrets don't go far in Camelot." Said Leon, "unless you are Merlin of course." The three of them smiled at Leon's joke.

"Would you like to freshen up before I take you to see the Queen?" Leon asked.

"That would be nice." Cerdreu replied smiling "thank you."

Leon shouted to a soldier to take the Druids to their rooms.

"I will arrange for someone to escort you when you are ready." Leon promised.

"Thank you Sir Leon, I'll look forward to meeting with you later." The two Druids nodded as the soldier took their bags and escorted them to their rooms.

Merlin woke up to find that Gaer had crawled into bed between him and Vivien. He smiled to himself as stroked the little girl's hair. He was still in a happy daze at the thought of being reunited with his mother and Vivien. Not for the first time he wondered why on earth he hadn't arranged it before. Being with Vivien and Gaer seemed so good and easy, all of a sudden he had less time to ponder and worry. He made the most of each minute, even though he had a lot on, and would do for the next few days, he was determined to make time for them all.

He felt Vivien stretch, as she turned to him she smiled.

"Hello." She said, reaching across Gaer's still frame, to hold Merlin's hand.

"I trust you slept well." Merlin smiled back, reaching over to kiss her.

"I did, a better sleep than I've had in a long time." She said. "I'd better get this one up."

"Don't be in such a rush, we can have a few minutes longer, before Gaer wakes up, and goes running round the castle." Merlin laughed.

"I was worried that you may not want us here, when Gwen first suggested us coming." Vivien said, softly.

"I am glad you are here, I was wrong to leave you both behind. Having you here relaxes me." He smiled "it goes without saying I will be busy over the next few days, but I'm determined we will have some time to ourselves." He promised.

"That would be really nice," Vivien smiled. "I'm sure Gaer will be occupied exploring the castle the rest of the time."

Merlin laughed "Yes I can imagine that."

With that Gaer's dark head began to move, before Merlin knew it she gave him a big sloppy kiss "Hello, are you going to show us the castle today?" she asked, her eyes wide open and smiling.

"I'm not sure I will have the time today, but over the next couple of days I'll see what I can do." He promised, seeing her down cast face, he said, "But I'm sure I will find someone who will take you round." He smiled.

That was enough to cheer Gaer up, and suddenly she was running about like a mad thing.

"You need to get washed first Gaer." Vivien said, exchanging a smile with Merlin. He briefly took her in his arms for a few minutes, and gave her a long searching kiss. "I'll be in a few meetings today, before the banquet, but hopefully we will get a few minutes in the afternoon. Take care until then."

He softly pulled away from her.

"Thank you." Vivien smiled.

"For what?" Merlin asked curious.

"Just being you." She replied.

He leaned on the door for a minute, a happy contented smile on his face, by the time he had shut the door, he realised his smile had become even wider. It was nice to be able to smile again and mean it, he thought as he walked down the corridor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The Forces of Darkness**

 **The Darkling Woods**

The Druid camp had grown larger with more bandits moving into to bolster Fiacre's group. As d-day became closer so Fiacre's whole being became more determined, his mind sharp. Leaving nothing to detail he would go over and over with his men each phase of the plan. Nothing could be allowed to go wrong, it all had to be achieved in one foul swoop. If they were to take Camelot it had to be done swiftly, especially now that they knew Emrys had returned.

Fiacre smiled he was looking forward to confronting the warlock of the legends, he had grown up hearing stories about. It would be a daunting prospect he knew, but one he felt more than able to manage. A rustle behind him made him jump momentary, he looked around irritably. It was only Ventil.

"Ventil how many times have I told you about crawling around in the undergrowth like that?" Fiacre snapped.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was coming." Ventil replied.

"No matter, has everything been put in place?" Fiacre asked rubbing his sword down.

"The people in Camelot have been told it's tonight."

"Good." Fiacre smiled.

"There will be a feast and announcement about Emrys tonight in Camelot. I think it's fair to say, everyone knows their role." Ventil grinned showing his uneven teeth.

"We can afford no mistakes tonight, every thing must be done swiftly if we are to take it by surprise. You need to make sure everyone is aware of that Ventil. By the time our backer arrives I want Camelot in my possession, do you understand?" Fiacre said a glint in his eye.

"Of course." Ventil nodded, "every thing will be fine."

I hope so Ventil, because if it is not, it will not be me going down you understand." Fiacre looked him in the face as he said it.

As Ventil starred at Fiacre all of a sudden he felt a menacing mood prevailing which almost seemed to overcome his senses. He always knew that Fiacre was a hothead, but then what always took him by surprise, was his ability to change in a second. One minute calm the next he was like a panther restless and ruthless ready to cut loose. He would cut his throat in a second if the mood took hold of him which is why he could never entirely relax in his presence.

"I guarantee by the end of tonight we will have Camelot at our mercy Fiacre, just trust me it's all I ask." Ventil hated having to beg Fiacre but he had worked with enough people like him to know, it was the best way of staying alive. Such men always had egos to flatter so he would do whatever it took to come out of this both alive and with the reward he had set his heart on.

"Go and get to your position Ventil, you know our meeting place, it will be an historic occasion, history in the making. Our chance to write the next chapter and take our bloodline into it's natural place." Fiacre shook Ventil's hand his angry mood lifting in a second.

Fiacre watched Ventil disappear through the trees, he whistled the towering figure of Cedril appeared before him.

"Tail him Cedril we cannot afford any mistakes if he disappoints in any way you know what to do." Fiacre said handing Cedril a sharp dagger.

Cedril took it and nodded, bowing before he left. Fiacre took a deep breath suddenly feeling the anticipation of the occasion taking him over. By tonight his dream will be one step closer all that he had promised his grandfather would come to pass, and Camelot would be at his mercy. Then the revolution could truly begin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **THE SIGHTING.**

As Merlin walked down the corridor he ran into Iseldir, they embraced fondly.

"I have to say you look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Iseldir smiled.

"Yes that is certainly true." Merlin agreed. "I have to say once tonight is over and done with I will feel a lot better." He laughed.

"Ah yes it must be a big change for you all this." The Druid said.

"I think I actually prefer my life before in the shadows. The way everyone is coming up to me, is somewhat unnerving I have to admit." Merlin said ruefully.

"I'm sure it will have its advantages as well though?" Iseldir suggested.

"In that case I look forward to finding out what those are!" Merlin laughed.

Sir Leon caught up with them.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Queen would like a quick word with you both." He smiled.

"Never a dull moment you see." Merlin grinned following Leon down to the throne room.

Gwen smiled and stood up as they entered the room.

"Iseldir I'm glad that you could make it." She smiled.

"My lady I would not of missed this for the world." The Druid assured her.

"I was hoping to get through this day without any meeting, but some news has reached me, which I wanted to run past both of you."

"Of course."

Gwen invited them both to take a seat.

"About an hour ago, one of our patrols came in, and reported large signs of activity in the eastern side of the Darkling Woods. If I'm not mistaken Iseldir this is where some of Fiacre's group have congregated before?" Gwen said.

"Yes indeed, we actually believe there is more than one group, one of them is certainly known to have been around that area before. Do we know how many?"

"It was quite a large number of people but they dispersed very quickly once the patrol came upon them. I'm hoping the later patrol may have got a couple of people but they are not back yet, so we're still waiting to confirm it."

"What sort of activity are we talking about here?" Merlin asked. "Do we know for a fact that it is only the dissident group that are around there. Or are there some smaller normal Druid groups as well?"

"As far as I know none of our groups go that far east. We only have small selected groups of people in areas close by one another. This particular group was a big one, there only seemed to be this one camp with a lot of people coming and going. Ventil being one them, he was observed more than once." Iseldir remarked.

"I met him to, he came to me one evening out of the blue, and talked of this group of Druids camping on the outskirts of Camelot. He seemed to insinuate that they were a danger to Camelot. Where does this Ventil come into it all?" Merlin asked turning to Iseldir.

"I wish I knew. He has been seen round and about the group which includes Fiacre. But people have also said that goes into places warning them about the group too."

"Maybe his job is too miss-inform people about the group?" suggested Gwen.

"It's certainly possible." Iseldir agreed. "I'm sorry I can't be more definite."

"Well I'm hoping the patrol will bring one or two people in with them." Gwen said. "In the meantime I'm going to up security around the castle. Just in case."

"It won't do any harm. If they bring anyone in I'd like to be there." Merlin asked.

"Yes." Iseldir agreed. "me too."

"Of course, I will let you know. Now I suggest we get onto nicer things. Such as this announcement tonight." She smiled.

"Ah." Merlin replied.

"As it would appear most of Camelot already knows about your imminent appointment, I think a low-key affair is best." Gwen smiled.

"As low key as possible." Merlin said.

"Merlin I thought you'd say that." Gwen said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well as everyone already knows could we not just have the feast and no announcement at all?" Merlin suggested smiling hopefully.

"Certainly not, especially considering your mother would never forgive me." Gwen laughed. "I promise I won't go overboard." She sighed.

"I'm going to hold you to this." Merlin said getting up, "otherwise I will be disappearing back into the shadows again."

Gwen shook her head and laughed, "Seven o'clock Merlin please don't be late for your own announcement."

"Late me?" he said a michevious smile on his lips as he left the room.

"How is everything with your group Iseldir?" Gwen asked

"Everything seems fine at the moment. We even have some people thinking of setting up inside Camelot itself." The Druid smiled.

"That is good, if they need anything they only have to ask. The sooner the Druids start to fully integrate with everyone the better." Gwen smiled feeling suddenly pleased with progress. Not so long ago it would of seemed unthinkable any Druid being anywhere near Camelot.

"It has certainly changed for the better. A lot of thanks must go to you my lady." Iseldir smiled.

"I prefer to think of it as joint effort Iseldir, having you on board has meant we have made progress much quicker. I look forward to continuing our effort." She smiled.

"Of course my lady, that goes without saying." Iseldir said getting up.

"Anything you need while you are here, you just have to ask. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here. If you see Merlin hiding make sure he's in here by seven o'clock tonight." Gwen asked with a laugh.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Iseldir laughed.

"Yes indeed, if he can get away and avoid this tonight, he will." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well I will see you and Merlin hopefully later tonight." Iseldir bowed.

"I'll look forward to it. Ah Leon I was just going to call for you."

"The patrol is on its way back now, it sounds as if they've brought someone back with them." Leon announced.

"Good let's hope we get a bit more information then. Merlin and Iseldir have asked to be present when they are questioned. In the meantime I'd like you to upgrade security around the castle and lower town. I just have the feeling they could take advantage of tonight if we're not careful."

"That is certainly wise my lady. I will see to it right away."

Gwen sat down at her desk determined to finish off her little speech on Merlin. She shook her head and laughed remembering his comments from before. It was certainly true if she overdid it in anyway there was every chance she would live to regret it in someway later. She screwed up the paper and decided maybe a speech from the heart was more appropriate considering who it was. Like it or not he was going to get an announcement with all the trimmings. Even if it meant she would not be allowed to forget it for a while after!


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 THE GATHERING**

Sir Leon took a deep breathe as he walked out into the courtyard. It was a still night but the sky was filled with stars, everywhere he looked. It almost looked like a blanket just laid out in front of him. He breathed in the beauty of it. He had come outside to check that everything was normal, promising the men he would be back later.

The stillness of the night created an almost eerie silence around the castle. It seemed that nothing moved, no trees rustled, no one spoke, everything was quiet. Though Leon revelled in the silence something also made him wary. A feeling he couldn't escape from, that something was brewing. He tried to brush the feelings of unease away, as he spoke to the Knights on watch. One of the young men was someone he knew well, a boy on his first watch. Leon tried to control his fears not wanting to spread any unnecessary worry. He chatted to them for a few minutes ending the conversation with a very bad joke he'd heard during the day. After a last look around Leon dismissed his fears, and decided to go back to the gathering inside. He promised his men he would be out again in a while.

 **An Hour Later**

It started with the late arrival of Lord Pevlon. Gwen's bien notre made his entry in an all too predictable way, fussing and shouting at anyone who would listen.

"Why is it that I am the only one who was not informed of this, this.." he said struggling to describe the scene before him, "Pathetic gathering?" he demanded.

"Lord Pevlon, I can assure you, that you like everyone else was sent an invitation." The Queen said attempting to keep her temper intact.

"Well I can assure you, my lady that I received no such invitation. Indeed if I had I would off done everything in my power, to have stopped such an event taking place."

He looked around in disgust.

"The idea that Camelot is actually rewarding a charleton such as this man." He said pointing in Merlin's direction. "A sorcerer who in Uther's day would have been burnt at the stake."

People around him gasped in horror at the Lord's words. Gwen shuffled her feet an intense feeling of anger brewing up inside of her, but she controlled herself as she met him head-on.

"Lord Pevlon this is really not the time to be discussing this. I suggest if you feel this strongly I will meet you tomorrow and we will discuss it then. Merlin is the Court Sorcerer now, and for tonight I suggest you grant him the respect he deserves."

"Respect!" Lord Pevlon spat. "His kind should be banned from Camelot, people like him are not fit to hold any official capacity inside this court. In Uther's day.."

Gwen had had enough, "We are not living in Uther's day anymore Lord Pevlon. This is my reign and I will do what I see as being in the best interest of Camelot. Now may I ask you to please leave if you are unable to participate in the appropriate manner."

"You are throwing me out my lady?" he asked his eyes narrowing furiously as he walked closer to Gwen. Merlin suddenly came out of the crowd and stood by her. He looked straight at the furious Lord Pevlon, his face set in a determined manner.

"That is up to you Lord Pevlon. If you can behave in a manner befitting of your status, I'm sure Merlin will have nothing against you staying." Gwen lifted her eyes up to him firmly, but also attempting to appeal to the Lord's good sense.

Merlin nodded his head, a light smile playing on his face. "Of course not." He agreed.

"Over my dead body will I stay in the company of this can rest assured you have not heard the last of this my lady." He then stalked out of the room not looking back, leaving people mumbling amongst themselves.

Merlin and Gwen exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Gwen said sadly.

"Oh I've heard much worse things than that Gwen." He smiled making light of it. "We knew Lord Pevlon would not be happy about this."

"The man is an imbecile." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"He is just set in his ways, he's from Uther's old school." Merlin smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me anyway."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" she asked in surprise.

"It was a brave thing to do after all we'd be kidding ourselves if we thought, Lord Pevlon was the only one against the idea of me being here." Merlin said with a smile.

"Well they will just have to get use to the idea Merlin." Gwen said, "There's no going back this is how it is going to be."

Merlin stared at her, a look on his face she couldn't read.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Oh for a minute you reminded me of someone." He replied.

It took a minute before she realised who he was talking about, she smiled suddenly.

"We must continue the work that Arthur started."

"Yes of course." Merlin agreed. He took her hand and led her back to the table, where all his friends and family were sitting. The party was picking up again after the interruption, with everyone looking relaxed and happy once more. Gaer ran to Merlin who twirled her round a couple of times. He caught a sad look in his mother's eyes and went over to her hugging her tightly.

"You can do better than this, it's my special night." He laughed at her.

She hugged him kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you Merlin." She whispered into his ear.

"What was it you use to say to me all those years ago?" he whispered.

"I just don't know how you've managed to stay so calm."

"I learnt from my parents." Merlin smiled. "Now what about a dance?"

Hunith laughed as he escorted her onto the floor. Hunith laughed as her son waltzed her around the floor with a bit of finesse.

"Merlin's dancing with his mother." Gaer cried out putting her hands on her face in delight.

"Ssh Gaer, not so loud." Vivien said looking around.

"He is a fair dancer too." Gwen remarked enjoying the sight.

"He pretends he's not, but I think he's a pretty good mover." Vivien smiled.

"Yes I can see your hand in this Vivien." Gwen smiled.

"Well where we were, there is not much else to do during the winter months." Viven explained suddenly feeling nostalgic. "We would spend endless night's dancing." She said with a smile.

"I never knew that." Gwen said. "I hope you are happy in Camelot, it's a big change for you."

"My home is where Merlin's is." Vivien said with certainty. "I've always known that from the moment I met him. It just took me a while to convince him of it."

The two women smiled at each other.

"Now, that I know all about." Gwen laughed.

"What's going on between you two? Merlin asked suspiciously, as he eyed Vivien and Gwen with a smile.

"Oh Vivien was filling in the gaps for me." Gwen said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Now why don't I like the sound of that?" he said with a laugh.

"It's nothing bad." Vivien assured him. "It has been so nice meeting all your friends."

"It's been a good night all round." Merlin smiled

"With the exception of the little interruption." Leon grinned.

"The unexpected entertainment is always the best I find." Merlin laughed.

Everyone shared his joke happy to dismiss the incident as a nothing event.

"I'm just going outside to check up on things" Leon smiled. 


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 THE BATTLE BEGINS**

 **Outside in the courtyard.**

Outside in the dark the soldiers were beginning to change watch. Leon marched out purposefully. He still felt uneasy in a way he could not explain somehow. He was still pretty nervous and sure that his senses was telling him that something bad was about to happen. He had too much experience to dismiss a feeling like this out of hand. The whole night was just too still for him. No noise, no breeze nothing but an endless eerie silence. He'd heard of nights like these before from his father. They called them the nights of Zentha. His father was a great storyteller when Leon was a boy. But mixed in with the fairytales he was told, his father would tell of the legends of Camelot's illustrious past.

Zentha was a powerful warlord, he ruled north of the Darkling Woods. His followers wore black capes and used the sign of the bear as their personal emblem. They would ride through the villages causing death and destruction wherever they went. One particular night they had killed the inhabitants of an entire village. Zentha ordered that the slaughtered be laid in a straight line. This he proclaimed would begin his Kingdom's boundaries. He sent out a warning that anyone straying past the line would be slaughtered too, and added to it.

For two years this went on with Zentha becoming more and more arrogant in his continued lust for power. Then one night Uther Pendragon had arrived on the scene. In a night of endless bloodshed and brutality he ended Zentha's reign. His followers were all executed; Zentha himself being handed over to Uther's friend Niumeh the sorceress. Two legends developed as to what became of the former warlord. One said that Nimueh hung him on the castle gate, his flesh rotting away to be eaten by various birds and animals. The other one that she put him in a fireball and sent it flying through the sky. The story was his cries could be heard for half the night, until suddenly an eerie silence took over as he finally succumbed to his terrible injuries. Whenever there was an eerie night such as this Leon would think back to the tale his father told him all those years ago.

 **The Darkling Woods**

Fiacre crawled through the undergrowth inching his way towards Camelot. He'd had the signal that the guards were changing, and saw it as the perfect opportunity to make his move. As he and his followers stealthily crawled along the ground, their eyes and ears on alert for any sudden movement from the Knights on guard. Fiacre was amazed by just how easy it was they were almost in front of the castle walls. Taking a pause Fiacre divided his men into two different groups to start a joint attack. Taking his group of men they waited until the guard had his back to them, before signalling to his archer to release an arrow into his back, as another guard turned round he too was quickly disposed off.

 **Inside Camelot**

The party was about to end for Merlin, and for some reason reason the sorcerer felt relieved. Although he'd enjoyed it and was delighted to be surrounded by family and friends, he had still found it a testing evening. He sensed that some of the Lords were still hostile to him and frankly he wondered if they would ever change their opinions on him. It seemed as if Uther's prejudices were in quite a few places along the hierarchy of Camelot's society. Normally Merlin would not be that bothered, but for some reason tonight it did matter to him.

Vivien noticed a change in him and took his hand gently.

"A bit too much for you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Some things will never change." He replied with a sigh looking in the direction of a group of Lords.

"Well the Queen isn't bothered." Vivien said, "So neither should you be. I think you could do with some sleep now. It's been a long day and night." She laughed as she saw Gaer trying to stay awake.

Merlin laughed as he noticed the little girl wilting at the table.

"I'd better go and rescue her." Vivien said kissing Merlin on the cheek.

"I will see you shortly." Merlin smiled.

Gwen was sitting talking to Hunith she smiled as she saw Merlin approach them.

"Well you got through it tonight then." She said.

"Yes just about I suppose. Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything." He added.

"He's never liked being centre of attention." Hunith laughed. "Well I think I'm making my excuses. I'll see you both in them morning." She said kissing her son as she went.

"Come and sit down a minute Merlin." Gwen said. "I don't want you to get disheartened by the few Lords who oppose you."

Merlin grimaced as he sat down. "Is it that obvious?"

"If they had their way I wouldn't be Queen. I'm not saying it's easy to ignore them, but it's important we stick to our own paths. Camelot needs you Merlin I knew that from the start that's why we had to find you. It will get easier."

"What about you?" Merlin asked looking closely at her.

"Me?" Gwen smiled. "I shall do what I've always done, and just get on with it. It's lucky that I'm such a stubborn so and so." She laughed looking at her hands.

"Arthur knew you where the only successor that could follow him." He said quietly.

"You never told me what happened." Gwen began

Their conversation was interrupted by Leon rushing in.

"Two of our guards have been murdered . We are under attack, we need to evacuate people into the east wing as soon as possible." He said.

Merlin jumped up. "There should be a good defence of the castle from any magical attack. I have put up shields covering every direction. I'll come out with you Leon."

Gwen nodded. "I will make sure everyone is moved to the east wing. Please keep me immediately informed as to what's going on."

"Of course my lady."

Leon and Merlin sprinted outside. A defensive operation was springing into action with Knights posted on all parts of the courtyard waiting for any sustained attack. Leon took Merlin over to where the dead Knights had been found. Merlin took an arrow out of one of the dead men.

"There is no magic on this." He clarified. "It is just an ordinary hunting arrow. What time did this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago." Leon replied looking anxiously around.

"So how come nothing else has happened?" Merlin asked mysteriously.

"That's what I keep asking myself." Leon said worriedly.

"You need to keep your eyes open and discount nothing Leon. I need to have a word with Cerdreu."

Leon nodded and ran back to a group of Knights patrolling the corner of the courtyard.

Cerdreu was making his way out to see Merlin.

"Do you think this could be Fiacre?" Merlin asked the older man.

"I think so. It would be just like them to start something on a night like this. I suspect it will be a two prompt attack. It's important we have people all over the castle and courtyard."

"I agree, can you help with the castle defences?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I take it there are shields all around?"

"Yes in each corner." Merlin confirmed, his senses suddenly acute.

All of a sudden their words were blocked out by an enormous blast. Merlin and Cerdreu both hit the ground simultaneously. Merlin looked up in time to see huge fireballs pounding down on the courtyard. He carefully made his way over to the side where there was a little cover, signalling Cerdreu to follow him. All around them fireballs exploded around making huge explosions that almost deafened them. Merlin could feel smoke beginning to effect his eyes. He fanned the smoke away from his face, trying to keep as low as possible as he ran. As he and Cerdreu caught their breathe Merlin tried to desperately work out where the fireballs were coming from. Another huge explosion erupted behind them. All of a sudden Merlin was beginning to wonder if there would be anything left of the castle. The battle for Camelot it seemed had begun. 


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33 OPERATION MAGIC**

Merlin and Cerdreu were by now lying on the ground the sounds of fireballs exploding around them. Merlin was sure he was totally deaf as he lay on the ground trying to keep out of the way. He checked on Cerdreu worried about the older man's ability to stay on the ground, but reading his mind, the Druid assured him with a laugh, that Merlin could hardly hear.

"I've been through these battles before Emrys I can assure you. I will be fine."

Merlin smiled in reply relieved it was one less problem for him to cope with. He briefly thought of his mother and Vivien in the castle, and preyed they would stay put and be sensible. There was suddenly a brief reprieve, enough time for Merlin to check he and Cerdreu were still in one piece. A strange eerie silence descended for a few minutes. As Merlin whispered his voice somehow seemed strange to him.

"Where are they coming from?" Merlin asked, trying to ignore the stench of the smoke all around them.

"Looks from over east way." Cerdreu said pointing. Suddenly the fireballs started up again.

"Watch out." Cerdreu called as another fireball made its noisy way in the middle of the yard creating a huge hole.

Cerdreu's voice sounded hollow to Merlin he shook his ears trying to get them working normally again.

Merlin watched as Leon backed now by Percival and other Knight desperately attempted to subdue the fireballs fighting back from the turrets of the castle.  
Merlin closed his eyes, all of a sudden he felt as though he was coming under attack.

"What is it Emrys?" Cerdreu asked suddenly.

"There's magic out there I can feel it." Merlin said and suddenly began to run.

"Emrys take care!" Cerdreu shouted as he watched him go.

Merlin stood at the end of the courtyard straining his neck and concentrating his eyes determined to sense were the magic was coming from. Suddenly a force threw him backwards and he landed in a heap, shouting out in shock.

Cerdreu helped him up. "Can you walk?"

Merlin took a few seconds before he could talk at all. "That was huge." He said.

"What happened?" Cerdreu asked looking at him worriedly.

"One minute I'm trying to trace where the magic is coming from. Next minute it's like this force just hit me. It went inside my mind and just threw me back I couldn't stop myself. There is big magic being used here Cerdreu."

They looked at each other. "I just hope those shields will do their job otherwise we could be in big trouble." Merlin said.

Suddenly Gwen came to the door.

"Gwen you need to stay back." Merlin said.

"What's going on?" she said ignoring him, "do we know were the attack is coming from?"

"The fireballs are coming from east my lady." Cerdreu said.

"Gwen we will keep you informed but you need to stay in the castle." Merlin prompted.

"Alright. Take care everyone."

Gwen was no sooner inside when all of a sudden a rush of men came running into the courtyard.

Leon was first to notice and ordered his men to confront them leading them into a ferocious combat with the invaders. Merlin couldn't get over how they appeared to come from nowhere. He felt as if his senses had been knocked out of him, but something told him to stay calm, as he was sure anytime now he would be facing his own battle. He stayed in the shadows away from the fierce fighting and stayed focused on what he had to do.

Suddenly a mighty light shone above him, Merlin looked up which was a mistake as it severely blinded him. He attempted to look away for a second just to get his sight back, but it took a few precious seconds for that to happen. By the time he had regained his proper sight, and he looked ahead of him, he saw a big figure approaching him with a gang of other men by his side.

Merlin straightened up knowing that this was going to be a massive test for him. As he put his shoulders back and faced the stranger his mind seemed strangely different to him. He refused to let it get to him, and was determined to face his latest foe with as much power as he could foster. He already knew without the man speaking that this was Fiacre.

Leon had watched the confrontation between Merlin and Fiacre with total amazement. Not least as the stranger seemed able to walk through the fireballs unimpeded. It was as if he was invincible. It must be magic Leon thought to himself. Just as he intended to give Merlin a bit of support another group of men came running down the courtyard it seemed as if they were being invaded by different groups who where coming from every direction. Leon gritted his teeth and continued to attack the newcomers.

In the middle of the court yard Fiacre made a slow walk towards Merlin the man had an almost arrogant swagger. At no stage did he take his face away from Merlin's as if he was daring to take him on, and wanted Merlin to be aware of that. But Merlin himself was determined that he would not be cowed by Fiacre. He knew enough about him to know that running away was not an option with people like him.

"So Emrys we meet at last." Fiacre said, he had a lazy drawl to his voice.

"I only wish I was as happy about it Fiacre as you appear to be." Merlin said glaring at him.

"But what sorcerer could not want to meet the Emrys of the legends." Fiacre said drawing up so he was eyeball to eyeball with Merlin.

Merlin refused to flinch even though Farce's cold eyes seemed to burn into his soul.

"What is it you want Fiacre?" Merlin asked finally.

Fiacre gave a sudden laugh. "I would have thought that was obvious wise one."

"It appears you need to spell it out to me." Merlin said.

"Oh Emrys, all of this time you could have been a hero of mine. The man who would lead magic back to the land. Give sorcerers their rights to positions of importance. A shame instead you became a lackey to the Pendragons and their limited ambitions."

Merlin cocked his head at Fiacre regarding him for a second. "You mean to say this is what your little rebellion is all about?" Merlin looked at him with contempt. "Just because you're not personally in a position of importance." Merlin laughed, "How disappointing you are Fiacre. I thought there was more to you than this."

Fiacre pointed his finger at Merlin his eyes turning cold, "Don't you ever think you can belittle me when you are nothing but a traitor to all magic users."

"Look around you Fiacre magic has been returned to the land. Or are you so mixed up in your general dogma that you have missed out on it?" Merlin looked around Fiacre trying to count the number of men he had surrounding him. "The opportunity is out there for all magic users. The world we have all dreamed about is already here. Yes there are still changes to make, but it can't be done overnight."

"Opportunities?" Fiacre threw his head back and laughed, "If you are the Queen's lackey then maybe. There are still magic users being tossed away without a second thought. What has she done about that? Is she even aware of it? Does she care? Only three days ago in the village of Laim three sorcerer's where executed. What have you done about that sorcerer?"

"We've had no reports of any of this." Merlin said thoughtfully. "If we had I would off immediately gone to the village in question. Wasn't you was it Fiacre?"

Fiacre laughed, "No it's only you who would abuse our kind in that way."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "What do you want Fiacre?"

"To see a society in Camelot where people such as ourselves have the right to live in peace and prosperity. A society where we are the leaders not the submissive minority who have our rights stood on and thrown away at every avenue. How many magic users sit on the council of Camelot Emrys?"

"Why would you want to sit on a council Fiacre? You talk boldly of magic users living in a society where they are respected and allowed privileges, but you don't actually say how you can contribute to such a society. It is all demands with you isn't it? You want this and that, as long as you have it. But you are not so keen to contribute and make allowances for others. I heard such great things about you Fiacre but all you seem to be is a spoilt child when it all comes down to it." Merlin stared right at him as he finished watching intently for his next move. He noticed there was a heightening of tension as one or two of Fiacre's followers looked at their leader, as if expecting him to strike out. But Fiacre stood there still but never allowing his face to leave Merlin's.

"We can cut you down in a second Emrys." Fiacre spat.

Merlin briefly pulled his head back "I would like to see you try." He said in a whisper.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by four of Fiacre's followers. Merlin reacted instantly killing two of them quickly. As he made to take the next two of them on, his sight went black as something hit him on the back of his head. He was dragged away by two burly men.

Fiacre took control quickly "Bind him." He shouted and threw a rope at the two men. Looking around him he could see the battles were almost over. There where dead and injured men lying about the courtyard. Leon was being manhandled and dragged along by his arms.

"Put him and the big one in the cells. We need to find where the rest of them are hiding. Get them all in one place." Fiacre shouted.

"What about the sorcerer?" one of the men shouted. Fiacre walked slowly over to where Merlin was now tied up and gagged. He regarded him for a second before aiming a kick in his ribs. "Follow me." Fiacre said. 


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34 IN THE EAST WING**

Gwen had noticed that the sound of gunfire and fireballs had subsided for a while. Going over to where Gaius and Alice where tending various people, she signalled for Gaius to follow her.

"We've had no reports back from anyone. We need to know what is going on?"

"My lady I really think it would be too dangerous for you to go and see."

"Then we must send somebody." Gwen whispered urgently sighing.

"I could send Danber." Gaius suggested.

"Okay tell him to be careful, we don't know what is happening out there." Gwen said her face lined with worry.

Gaius pointed to Danber to come over, the boy bounded over and stood by Gaius.

"Danber we need someone to try and find out what is going on." Gaius said.

"I'll go immediately Gaius."

"Here." Gaius said, "Take this sword and try not to get into any danger."

"I'm very good at being elusive." Danber smiled.

Gwen watched Danber leave anxiously.

"I hope he takes care of himself Gaius."

"I'm sure he will be fine my lady. I think we underrate him sometimes." Gaius smiled.

Danber creeped down the corridor, listening out for any noise. He made sure he stayed inside shadow as he walked. Suddenly he could hear footsteps and shouting he immediately dived into a dark corner. He carefully looked round the corner and suddenly saw Leon being manhandled and taken down to the dungeons, with a few other Knights. He was not making it easy for his captor's one who impatiently pushed the Knight away. Leon staggered as if drunk, only just managing to stay on his feet, before being unceremoniously shoved into a prison cell.

Danber watched it all determined not to give himself away. He hung around waiting for the guards to become distracted, before carefully tip toeing past the dungeons and into the corridor leading to the kitchen. He eased himself along the wall trying to make himself as small as possible. Every now and then he could hear people running around, but they merely disappeared down other corridors, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He came across the kitchen which was empty he carefully opened the door and looked around. It was empty food had been left out as the kitchen staff had been forced to leave the premises quickly. Danber took a bag out of his pocket and picked up some fruit and bread and threw it in the bag. Suddenly he heard a noise he dived into the little adjoining room and closed his eyes tightly hoping he wasn't spotted. He was in luck two men came in briefly but after picking at some food they left the room as quickly as they came. Danber breathed a sigh of relief. He carefully made for the door taking care not to rustle the bag too much.

He was about to sneak his way back to the east wing, when he overheard a conversation that was happening down the corridor. He crept down until he came to the room the voices were coming from and listened, making sure he kept an eye on any sudden movements.

"What are your plans for the sorcerer Fiacrre?" a voice said.

"They will become clear soon enough. In the meantime he needs guarding down here. No one is to go in this room. Have I made that clear?"

"Of course."

Danber creeped past the door, he could just see two men looking over a chair. As Danber pulled his head back he could just make out the figure of a slumped Merlin tied to the chair.

Danber took a sharp breath as he realised the implication of this news. He knew he needed to get back to the others with the news. Suddenly the door eased open Danber dashed down the corridor and hid round a corner praying he'd guessed he'd gone the right direction. Happily his luck was in the man he presumed was Fiacre walked quickly away in the opposite direction.

Danber dashed down the corridor back towards where Gaius and Gwen were hiding. He tapped on the door, Gaius went over to the door.

"Thank goodness we were beginning to get worried about you." Gaius said with relief.

"Bad news I'm afraid. They've got Sir Leon and some other Knights locked up. But even worse." Danber looked over at Hunith sadly. "They've got Merlin."

Gwen could see Hunith pale, she took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"We need to make a plan." Gwen said quietly.

"That could be easier said than done my lady." Gaius said.

"Danber did you see any sign of Cerdreu?" Gwen asked.

"No I didn't see him at all." The boy answered,

"Maybe he got away and is hiding?" Gaius suggested.

"We can but hope." Gwen agreed. "We need to know if they have the lower town."

"Indeed that is the problem." Gaius said "We don't know how many there are of them."

"What I don't understand is that they don't seem to be looking for us." Alice said, "Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"It does indeed." Gauis agreed. "Having said that I suppose as long as they have the castle they have time on their side. I don't doubt they will come for us."

"If only we could get a message out." Gwen said "Or at least knew how much of Camelot has fallen to them."

"I could try and sneak out of the castle my lady." Danber suggested suddenly. "I can get out round the back through the secret entry, the chances are they won't have spotted it yet."

Gwen and Gaius looked at each other considering the suggestion.

"That would be very risky Danber." Gwen said carefully

"I know more of the castle then Fiacre and his men do my lady." Danber argued. "I'll be careful, we need to know how much of the area is under their control."

"That is undeniable." Gwen agreed realising a decision had to be reached. "Okay Danber, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Of course not my lady. You can trust me on that score." He gave her a bag, "I picked up a bit of food before I suggest you share it around."

"You have done very well Danber. I will not forget this."

Danber blushed "That's okay."

Suddenly the door burst open and a man fell through onto the floor gasping for breath.

"Cerdreu!" Gaius said and rushed over to help the man up onto his feet.

Cerdreu attempted to open his mouth and say something but he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Gwen helped Gaius turn him over they looked at each other shocked as they saw a big open wound on his chest. Before they knew it he was he was dead in Gaius's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35 THE MAN COMES IN FROM THE SHADOWS**

As Merlin slowly came round the first thing he was aware of, was a dull ache in his ribs. It felt as if someone had kicked him there, he struggled to recall such an incident but in the end had to give up, as his head ached and forced him to close his eyes. He tried to visualize where he was. He eventually worked out he was in the small room that acted as an extra store room in the winter. He slowly opened his eyes again attempting to find out how many guards were in the room with him. He counted one over by the wall with two on the actual door itself.

The guard in the room with him was distracted, he appeared to be pushing a stone around the floor with his boot. He was quite a bulky man with a permanent frown on his face. When he realised Merlin was awake he glared at him and came slowly over to him. Merlin watched him not taking his eyes off the man's face.

"What are you staring at traitor?" the man said his face in Merlin's face.

The man's breath smelt and Merlin carefully turned his nose away from the guard.

The man laughed at Merlin pushing his finger in Merlin's face and pushing him hard. The action made Merlin feel dizzy and he immediately put his head down closing his eyes and trying to get his senses back.

Presently one of the guards on the door called to the man, who went through the door and into the corridor. He could hear their voices disappear as they walked away.

Merlin attempting to try and loosen the ropes around him. He struggled to whisper the command but eventually got it out.

"Abricap benda!" The ropes tying him eventually gave away.

Merlin knew he would have to move quickly, easier said then done, as he felt shakey on his feet. But taking a minute to gather himself, he eventually managed to put his feet straight down and do some walking. He went over to the cupboard in the corner, knowing this was where a spare sword was hidden in case of a crisis. He eventually found it in the bottom, and carrying it carefully made his way over to the door. As luck would have it there were no sign of the guards, all was quiet outside. He made his way gingerly down the corridor making sure he kept checking over his shoulder. He made a fair amount of progress, and was starting to relax when all of a sudden became aware of a shadow looming over him.

He turned around and came face to face with probably the last person he wanted to see.

"So you got away Merlin." He said.

Merlin looked at the man with a glare. "Ventil going to take me to your masters are you?" he said.

A cold fear overcame Merlin as he suddenly heard running behind him, and tensed up ready to be given over to the men by Ventil, he wondered if he'd be able to stun Ventil. Instead the Druid grabbed hold of Merlin and pulled him into the corner, as the panicked guards ran by shouting.

Merlin found himself holding his breath for a moment. Once the men had run off Ventil released Merlin and stared at him, with a look that Merlin found hard to read.

"Who are you Ventil?" Merlin asked he was as still puzzled over the Druid now as he was the first day he'd met him.

"Cerdreu is dead." Ventil said, putting his head down.

"What, are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"One of Fiacre's bodyguards confirmed it." The Druid said sadly. "Fiacre always claimed he would never kill a Druid elder." He said with distaste.

"Have you actually seen his body?" Merlin asked

"He was cut down in the end of the courtyard. I haven't seen his body myself but others claim they have." Ventil said sadly.

I don't understand." Merlin said, "What is your part in this?"

"My part?" Ventil laughed. "If only you knew. I admired Cerdreu his and my father had a long history together in various camps. My father held him in high esteem as I do or did." He corrected himself. "I had travelled a lot all over the Five Kingdoms. I had heard a lot from various groups. Most were typical Druid communities whose only ambitions were to carry on their traditions and their way of life like they always had. But then I met one which spoke a very different language. At first I stayed with them out of curiosity just to see what they actually stood for. That was when I met Fiacre for the first time."

"How long ago was that?" Merlin asked.

"A couple of years." Ventil shrugged. "Fiacre is a compelling character if you actually spend some time with him. He is a man who makes a mark with others, he did with me. His point was that although magic had been returned to the land, Druids themselves were still not fully respected. They were not able to move up the social scale. He promised that he would enable that to happen. He said he had contacts from outside Camelot that would help him enforce a new time, a time that would enable the Druids to have a permanent power inside of Camelot's elite."

"What contacts?" Merlin asked. "What are we talking about here?" he asked.

"An army from up north that would come down and back Fiacre in his operation."

"Whose army?" Merlin asked starting to wonder if he was being sold a story.

"A man at the name of Keskey a bit of a wild man in truth." Ventil shuddered.

"I've heard of this man, he is not a main player. He only has bandits surrounding him." Merlin said unimpressed.

"Many more have joined his army with the promise of the wealth of Camelot as their reward Emrys. Never underestimate how appealing that is to some people."

"So where are this army now?" Merlin asked still suspicious.

"That is the thing. Fiacre while he is compelling is also unable to hold his mouth. Keskey is from similar stock the two of them bait each other, as much as they work together. There were many arguments between them as each of them tripped over their own vanity. The fact that Keskey is not here is probably due to the fact that the two have had another falling out. Which gives us a chance to get back at them I'd say."

"Us?" Merlin asked sharply "Why should I trust you at this moment in time."

"Because Emrys you don't have a choice." Ventil said. "I have made many mistakes in my life, and I don't expect any thanks from you. But I do know that killing Cerdreu was a step too far for me. Fiacre rules by fear, for some time I've been trying to break away, as far as I'm concerned this is the chance I've been waiting for. A chance to get away from Fiacre and a chance to cleanse my soul from all the wrong I've done in my life."

Merlin looked at him warily, despite what Ventil had said Merlin knew he was right. He frankly had little choice, he vowed to keep an eye on the Druid.

"The Knights are locked up in the cells." Ventil said, reading Merlin's mind.

"Do you know how far away Keskey's men are?" Merlin asked.

"The last time I spoke to one of Fiacre's bodyguards they were not expecting them that soon." The Druid said. "We need to get to the Knights. The lower town is not completely taken over yet, Fiacre is finding it difficult getting all of his men here quickly. The weather has slowed operations down."

"We need to act quickly then." Merlin said reaching a decision. "Once we get the Knights free we can come up with a plan to counter Fiacre before the support reaches here."

Ventil nodded in agreement.

"Where are the dungeons from here?" Ventil asked

"Follow me, speed is the essence."

They ran down the corridor listening out for any of Fiacre's men. Presently they made it to the steps down to the dungeons. Merlin motioned to Ventil to stop, he used his eyes to trace how many guards were on duty. He could see about five. He turned to Ventil.

"How are your fighting skills?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I get by don't worry about me." Ventil said a small smile on his face.

The two stood still as a guard made his way over near to where they were. Merlin attacked the guard, his eyes glowing orange.

The guard fell onto the floor stunned, Ventil followed Merlin down and killed the guard before he had a chance to recover. Two other guards came charging over Merlin reluctantly found himself using his sword, though to his surprise managed to wound one of the other guards who fell to the floor. Ventil finished off the job.

"Merlin throw the keys over." Merlin recognised Leon's voice and threw the keys to him.

Just as he did another guard came charging at him, he took another aim but ended up missing him. The guard attacked Merlin back who suddenly lost balance he put his arms over his face as the guard came nearer about to take aim at Merlin when suddenly Ventil came hurling his way over and chopped the guard relentlessly until he fell over dead.

Merlin looked at Ventil for a second before saying. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Ventil nodded at Merlin. There was still an uneasy alliance between them, but in truth Merlin felt a bit more relaxed suddenly.

Before long Leon, Percival and about fifty other Knights had left the cells, they went running to the steps.

"Quick we need to make it up the steps before the warning bell sounds." Leon shouted.

Percival stopped going over to the the bell, and with his strength pulled it off the string.

"Give us a few extra minutes if they can't communicate." He grinned.

"Where are we headed for?" Leon asked.

"I told Gwen to head for the east wing. If we get there we can make a plan." Merlin said over his shoulder.

As they went running Leon could hear voices suddenly shouting and knew it was only a matter of time before Fiacre and his men realised they were free. He noticed a couple of disused tables in the corner of the corridor. Once they had gone through a door Leon grabbed hold of Percival.

"Percival help me." Leon shouted. They moved the tables so they blocked off the door.

"Very sneaky Leon." Percival laughed.

"I get these ideas of you Percival." Leon said grinning.

As they ran down the corridor they could hear much cursing as Fiacre's men struggled removing them. If only the rest of the operations was going to be as simple.


End file.
